Las Kumo
by Sand-Siblings
Summary: Illustrated. Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students and Gaara and his siblings get a much deserved second chance at a good time. Better than it seems, full sum inside. NejiXTenten, KibaXHinata, ShikamaruXTemari, ChoujiXIno, etc
1. Prologue

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation_ (though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai + implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of Chapter

Horizontal line (such as below): Switch of scene.

* * *

**Prologue **

Suna was naturally a hot village. Even now, in autumn, the wind blew warm. Luckily for the citizens, some stray clouds had gathered atop the beige village. It was nice to finally get some shade for the working shinobi.

Three weeks had passed since his last vacation; not that it was much of a vacation. Being shipwrecked on an island isn't exactly what the fifth Kazekage would classify as a break. But at least he had obtained some close friends and a slightly stronger relationship with his siblings. It hadn't been all bad.

The Kazekage was sitting in his large oval office, staring out his open window and pondering if he should go out to get some lunch, or wait a while; a simple thing to think about for someone with as much on his plate as him. He watched the citizens going about their daily lives, and just imagined what it would be like to be normal. The wind picked up and whipped through his short red hair, scraping up a small amount of sand from the ground and blowing it into his eyes. Of course, when you live in the desert, you get used to having sand in your eyes frequently. The Kazekage was enjoying this moment of peace and quiet when his brother suddenly threw the door open complaining in some sort of untranslatable gibberish. The Kazekage sighed at his interrupted peace, flipped around in his chair, and cast his older brother an annoyed glance.

"I can't believe that Crow, asking me to play catch with him, who does he think I am, his father?" Kankuro groaned. It seemed like he hated his puppet more and more with each passing day, and he simply referred to it as the Crow now, instead of Karasu.

"Damn it, Kankuro, you interrupted my pondering again!" growled Gaara shaking his fist in disgust of his brother. "Get your fat ugly eff-ing face out of my office!"

"Calm it down, grumpy clown." Kankuro said coolly, putting his hands up calmly, trying to lower Gaara's agitation level.

"My agitation level is off the charts, Kankuro!" Gaara said gritting his teeth.

"Whoa, Bro, keep the volume low!" said Kankuro, rhyming again in an attempt to improve Gaara's mood.

"Stop rhyming!" said Gaara, standing up to intimidate his brother.

"Uh, hey there, buddy… you wouldn't hurt your dear old bro, would you?" Kankuro said nervously, taking a few steps towards the door.

Gaara growled and started screaming at Kankuro, eventually angering him so much that he screamed back. Neither one of them could hear what the other was saying, the screams were so loud. Not only that, but they didn't know what they themselves were saying. Words were just coming out. Amidst all the screaming, the door creaked open.

"Kankuro, Gaara, something came in the mail I think you should see." Their sister said, aggravated with her brothers' behaviors.

"Flying on a sword!" Kankuro yelled, not realizing Gaara had stopped.

"Hmm?" Gaara stopped yelling and walked over to his elder sister. He took an envelope from her hand and read the front. "It's from the Hokage; I wonder what she wants…"

He sighed and walked to his desk, grabbing a letter opener as he sat in his tall, leather chair. He slid the sharp object under the edge of the letter quickly, opening it without trouble. He placed the letter opener on his desk and grabbed the tip of the letter that was slightly sticking out with his thumb and index finger. He skillfully slipped the envelope off of the letter and placed it on his desk as the letter unfolded. He leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arm rests as his eyes moved back and forth along the page. His eyes narrowed slightly as he read. His stern frown edged into a grin as he finished.

"What does it say, squirt?" Kankuro leaned on the edge of Gaara's desk.

"Tsunade found out about what happened on our cruise vacation three weeks ago. And for the past two weeks she's been trying to find a way to make it up to us. She finally decided to give us an actual vacation; all expenses paid." Gaara neatly folded the letter back and placed it on the envelope.

"Another vacation? Ah-Oo-Gah!" Kankuro howled as he did some pelvic thrusts. "Where to? With who?" Kankuro rhymed with excitement.

"We're going to the cloud village with our friends from Konoha." He explained.

The cloud village. One of the best spots to have a vacation: casinos on almost every block, hotels that are as big as sky scrapers, some of the greatest restaurants in the world, amazing sights, and very relaxing. The official name for the village is Kumogakure, though is often referred to as Las Kumo. It's almost as if the neon lights on this village are never off. The center of gambling in the Land of Lightning, Las Kumo is marketed as _The Entertainment Capital of the World_, due to the popularity of legalized gambling, availability of alcoholic beverages at any time, and various forms and degrees of adult entertainment. Though the village is rather far north, the village is almost like one big desert surrounded by mountains.

"The cloud village? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there!" Kankuro jumped up and down with excitement. "Ah-Oo-Gah!" Kankuro called again.

"Stop your mating calls, Kankuro. We're leaving this afternoon at 3:00, so you better get packed quickly." Gaara ordered his big brother. "You too, Temari."

"Alright Gaara. I've always wanted to see the cloud village, I hear the restaurants are amazing!" said Temari, fantasizing about the many restaurants she would try out with Shikamaru.

"Yeah, not to mention the adult entertainment, Ah-Oh-Gah!" Kankuro exclaimed, making more pelvic thrusts.

"What did I tell you about those mating calls?" snapped Gaara, Kankuro backed out the door quickly in fear of another random yelling war, followed by a still day dreaming Temari, who almost knocked into the wall.

Gaara sighed and leaned farther in his chair. Finally, an actual vacation. The Kazekage smiled at the idea of finally relaxing. Gaara sat upright in his chair, and pressed his finger on the intercom.

"Angela, can you come in here for a moment?"

After about 10 seconds, a scared looking girl came in through the door, cautiously. She was in her early twenties, had long black hair, wearing predictable secretary clothing, a long skirt, shoes with small heals, and a matching blouse. She was holding in her hands a pile of Gaara's paperwork, which kept almost slipping from her hand.

"Can I help you, Kazekage-sama?" she asked politely.

"Angela, I'm going on vacation." Gaara said almost happily.

"That's wonderful Kazekage-sama!"

"Angela, how many times have I told you to call me Gaara, we're not strangers in this castle."

"Yes, I'm sorry Kazeka-Gaara-sama…" she stuttered, embarrassed at her mistake.

"That's alright. Now, I need you to phone all these people and tell them to meet Gaara at this hotel, at 7:00p.m in six days." Gaara pulled from his desk a list of all his friends in Konoha, and then quickly jotted down the name of a hotel. "If they deny, tell them it's all free."

"Okay, Gaara-sama."

"And tell one of the maids to pack my bags."

"Yes Gaara-sama." The secretary agreed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing,"

"Yes?" Angela said stopping to face the Kazekage.

"Since you know more about my job, and paperwork than even I do, I expect you to handle all of my paper work while I'm gone." Gaara said pointing to a huge pile on his desk.

"But-but Kaze-Gaara-sama, you can't expect me to be able to handle being your replacement, I'm simply not qualified, I could destroy the whole city!" she was getting hysterical.

"Calm down, I know you can do it. You were my father's secretary for a short time, and you have been mine since I started here. I know you can handle this with ease. I don't trust anyone else." Gaara said calmly.

"But-but-but, I can't! I'm not capable!" Angela argued.

"Have faith Angela, I will only be gone for a short time. Besides, what could happen? We are at peace with all of the nations. At least all those who pose a threat. It should be a really ordinary week. And if you have a problem, Baki will be here to help you. And if you are really in trouble, you can call me any time." Gaara said convincingly.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you on your vacation, Gaara-sama."

"Don't worry about it."

"…Alright, I'll try my hardest Gaara-sama." She was finally convinced.

"Okay then, call the names on that list in a few days, but make sure you give them enough time to pack up." Gaara held up his list, and handed it to his secretary.  
"I'll get on it right away Gaara-sama." She turned to the door, and left.

Gaara had no doubt in his mind that his secretary could handle this. She knew more about his job than anyone else in Suna. Besides, what could possibly happen?

* * *

From the hallway, Gaara could hear the music coming from the direction of the Jonin lounge. He sighed as he realized what song was playing. Slowly, he placed his hand over the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway, watching the Jonin dance around and sing. 

"I feel you creeping; I can see you from my shadow. Want to jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Tae Bo. And possibly bend you over." Baki sang standing on a table and shaking something no one wanted to see being shaken, "Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore. Smack that, oh." Finally, they realized Gaara standing at the door with an annoyed expression on his face. "Kazekage-sama!" One of the Jonin quickly switched the music off.

"Baki," Gaara sighed as Baki re adjusted himself on the table, standing awkwardly, "I came to inform you that I'm going on a vacation for a little while to the Cloud Village. I left Angela in charge; you don't seem like you're completely capable of handling it." He waved his hand at the other Jonin and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"No!" Baki cried, falling onto his knees on the table. Gaara could hear his screams in the hallway and smiled as he went home to get ready.

* * *

Gaara stood next to the door, packed and ready to go. His brother and sister were still upstairs, however. He sighed and checked the clock on the wall. 2:50. He grunted and began tapping his foot in annoyance. He'd been ready to go for about twenty minutes already. He looked beside him at his brother's and sister's bags. 

"Boy," Gaara thought aloud, "they sure take a long time to make themselves look good." He sighed and lifted the handle of his suitcase up so he could drag it. "Hurry up." He called to his siblings.

"One minute!" He heard them both yell at the same time.

He sweat dropped. They were so alike. He stared at the clock for exactly sixty seconds, and directly when the hand ticked its final tick Kankuro and Temari came running out of their rooms, almost slamming into each other as they rushed to the top of the stairs. They ran down the stairs and stood at the bottom, grinning. Gaara had to resist laughing at how they had spent so long getting themselves prettied up, just to have all their work go to waste when they ran down the stairs and messed it up.

"Come on, let's go already." He wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled the door open. They walked down the street waving goodbye to all the citizens. Kankuro tried, in vain, to charm some of the women they walk by.

* * *

Three days later, in Konoha, Naruto sat in his kitchen, making a late breakfast. He was in his pajamas, pouring some milk in his cereal. He rocked side to side in his chair as he tapped a beat on his table with his spoon. He stood up and put the milk away in the fridge. He strolled over to his television and grabbed one of his many DVD's. He pulled out a blue box and starred at it with pride. Friends, season 1. He grinned and slipped the DVD into the drive. He ran back over to his table and pressed play on the remote that he had waiting next to his cereal box. The theme song started. 

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way. Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A!" Naruto sang, "It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, 'cuz you're there for me too-oo."

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Naruto groaned and pressed the stop button on the remote. He stood up slowly and lifted the phone off of the receiver.

"Hello?" He said annoyed. He listened to what the person on the other end on the phone had to say. A smile slowly grew on his face. "Vacation? Gaara? Cloud Village!? Yeah. Okay. Bye!" Naruto threw the phone onto its receiver and began to dance around the room.

He turned off the television and dumped his cereal down his throat as he ran out the door, almost slipping as he realized he was still in his pajamas and running back inside. He ran into his room and almost exactly as his bedroom door closed he pushed it open, fully dressed and packed to go. Then he threw open the front door and ran outside towards his usual training grounds. The sky was dark and it was almost raining. He skidded on the damp ground in front of his friends. Sasuke and Sakura were talking with Kakashi when Naruto arrived.

"Hey, loser." Sasuke greeted insultingly.

"Hey, um… bigger loser!" Naruto said proudly.

"Good one." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thanks! I just said it right there on the spot, can you _believe it_!?" Naruto said.

"I see you're already packed." Sakura said gesturing to Naruto's suitcase.

"You guys were invited too?" said Naruto, a little disappointed he was not special enough to be the only person Gaara invited.

"Yeah, of course." Sasuke stated, nodding at his suitcase placed neatly next to Sakura's.

"It should be great! I wonder if we have to 'buddy up' for our rooms, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Hope not." Sasuke was obviously ignoring her.

Kakashi was a little bit irritated that his students were not paying attention to him, and weren't even sincere enough to explain to him where they were going.

"It's going to be so awesome at the cloud village! I can't wait! Actually, we should probably get going now, if we're gonna be there in three days." Naruto thought out loud.

"Good idea, we have to be there in three days." Sakura said grabbing her suitcase.

"Mhmm." Sasuke mumbled picking up his as well.

The three Genins started on their long journey, having to walk all the way there, giving half assed waves back to Kakashi. The Jonin was pretty unhappy about being left out of that conversation, and was even more upset about not being invited to the cloud village; Jonins deserve vacations just as much as the ungrateful Genins. Kakashi had only been to the cloud village once, and it had been a great experience. Maybe he and the rest of the Jonins should go on a vacation themselves as he himself hadn't been on one in about five years. He decided he'd talk to the Hokage about it.

* * *

Kakashi stood, waiting, outside the Hokage's office. He sighed and waited for the door to open. Finally, it did. He entered slowly, walking past Shizune; who had opened the door for him. He stood in the middle of the room, in front of Tsunade's desk. 

"What do you need?" She asked, leaning back in her chair drowsily.

"I was wondering when my next vacation would be…?" He said sternly.

"Honestly? Well, whenever there's no important missions and you find somewhere to go; just like all the rest of the Jonins. Now, please leave; I have important Hokage business to attend to." She stated, shooing him out the door with a wave of her hand.

He walked down the street towards the Jonin lounge in a building a few blocks away. He kicked a can and yearned that he could go somewhere just to get away. He came upon the entrance to the lounge and knocked on the door. He took a step back; knowing what would happen. A man in a pine green jumpsuit thrust the door open and stood basking in his self-proclaimed brilliance.

"Rival!" He greeted, grinning and flashing a thumbs-up.

"Hey Gai." Kakashi replied in a melancholy manor.

"Why, Rival, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"I'm tired; why can't we get a vacation?" He sighed, walking past the tall, green man and into the lounge.

"Vacation… is there a reason we can't?" Gai thought.

"We haven't been given one in years." Kakashi groaned.

"That's it? Why, that's not a problem at all!" Gai beamed.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face him.

"We can go whenever we want to, where is it you want to go?" Gai crossed his arms with pride.

"Well," He started, "the Genins are going to Las Kumo."

"Las Kumo! I've wanted to go there for as long as I can remember! Which evidently isn't that long ever since that time I got that concussion when I went to six flags…" Gai reminisced.

_Gai sat at a table with his student Rock Lee. His other students were on a ride, but were supposed to meet them at this location. Gai leaned backwards. It was 9:00pm already, and the sky was dark. This wasn't the first time they had gone to an amusement park, though. He raised his head and looked around for his tardy students. And just as he hoped, he saw them. _

_"Neji, Elisabeth, what took you so long?" He asked, sitting up. _

_"We, uh…" Neji stared at the two drinks in both his and Tenten's hands, trying to think of what to say. _

_"Tunnel of love!" Tenten lied with a grin. Neji rolled his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead, almost spilling the drink in his hand. Tenten glared at him and whispered into his ear, "I couldn't think of anything else to say, and neither could you!" _

_"Yeah, but the tunnel of love? Honestly…" Neji groaned, annoyed. _

_"Sorry." She dragged out the word sarcastically and emphasized the syllables separately. _

_"Tunnel of love? That doesn't sound like something Neji would agree to…" Lee contemplated. _

_"Really," Tenten grinned, "It was **his** idea." She lied, shrugging nonchalantly. _

_"Oh now you're just enjoying this." Neji whispered sharply. _

_"Truth?" Lee smiled with excitement. _

_"Mhmm." She tried to hold in her laughter as Neji narrowed his eyes and lowered his head slightly with a grumble. _

_"Youth **is** inside of you!" Lee jumped up from his seat to give his teammate a hug. _

_"Don't even." Neji growled before he got too close. _

_"We brought you guys some refreshments." She said with her usual spunk. _

_"Thank you so very much!" Lee smiled as Neji handed him a cup and walked over to Gai and put his on the table in front of him. He turned back and smirked at Tenten as he pulled a seat out and gestured for her to take it. _

_"Thanks." She smiled, handing him his drink. He had to resist tripping her because of that alibi. _

_"What is it?" Gai asked, looking at the strange substance in the cup. _

_"Chocolate milkshake; your favorite." Neji shrugged. _

_"Sounds good to me!" He slipped his lips onto the straw and gulped up everything in the drink container. Neji and Tenten exchanged mischievous glances. "Oh… wh-what's happening?" Gai began shifting in his chair as his pupils began to enlarge; more than usual, that is. _

_"Gai-sensei, your pupils! They are in the process of dilation!" Lee stated frantically. He turned quickly to Neji and Tenten, "What is in that milkshake?" _

_"Nothing in particular." Neji took a sip from his drink innocently. _

_"Lee! I see colours where they're not supposed to be!" He stood up and looked around. He reached into the air and grabbed at things that weren't even there. "Lee! Look out behind you!" He screamed. Lee looked back and saw nothing. _

_"What are you talking about Gai-sensei?" He questioned. _

_"No! You will **never** take my student!" He leapt onto the table and ran towards Lee, as Neji and Tenten both simultaneously took a sip of their drinks. He grabbed the boy by his spandex collar (&) and chucked him at a lamp post. But he put far too much strength into it and Lee ricochet back towards him, slamming into his head and knocking both of them unconscious. _

_"That's for leaving us at the amusement park!" Tenten laughed and pointed at their unmoving bodies. _

_"Hmm," Neji shook his drink container and heard some ice and a straw, but no liquid, "I need a refill. Let's go." He stood up and left, followed by Tenten, who was still giggling. _

"Yeah," Kakashi almost laughed, "so, do you want to go?"

"Heck yes! Maybe I can finally get back at my insubordinate students for what they did…" Gai pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" A man with brown hair and a Jonin vest came in leaning against the doorframe and lighting up a cigarette.

"A vacation to The Cloud Village." Kakashi explained.

"Vacation to the Cloud Village? Who's going?" He asked taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Anyone who wants to." Kakashi thought about what they would do there.

"I'm in. Kurenai will want to as well." Asuma chuckled.

"I'll want to what?" Kurenai said coming into the room with a confused look.

"A vacation." Asuma grinned.

"Finally; I haven't had one for years… I can't even remember if I've ever had one…" She lowered her eyebrows in thought.

"Me personally," Asuma took a drag on his cigarette again, "I've been to Kumo countless times. I'll show you a good time." He winked at Kurenai.

"Oh, uh, thank… you…?" She stuttered.

"Oh! Bow chika wow wow!" Gai yelled, making a reference to porn music.

Kakashi paused and glared at Gai out of the corner of his eye. "It's more like 'Bow chika _bow_ wow'!" Kakashi said.

"Hm…" Kurenai groaned in embarrassment.

"So Kakashi," Gai changed the subject, "when are we going?"

"Soon. Pack up and we'll meet back here in an hour." He commanded. The other Jonins nodded and obeyed.

XX

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart - central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 600536 . jpg (take out the spaces!) 

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Trust me, it gets better. Don't bite my head off. Yet. Review time! So, what do you have to say Remember: Reviews make my fingers type faster! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come; and that's the same with all my chapters-to-be. I'm not kidding, I love opinions. I feed off of them.

Next Chapter Preview:

**She stared into his eyes with a look of cheerfulness, her cheeks slightly tinted pink and her lips curved into a smile. He would have smiled back, but he was too busy watching the vivid lights reflect off of her eyes. Her face relaxed into a calm, happy state as she leaned forward and tilted her head to the side, her eye lids slipping slowly over her eyes. Her rosy lips parted slightly and her hands slid behind his head, pulling him towards her. He found himself allowing this, as his eye lids, too, became heavy, and his body felt numb. Her lips were just millimeters away from his.**

**"N-Neji?" A high pitched voice said from behind Neji. They instantly broke away from each other, just before their lips could meet, and turned to face the speaker.**


	2. Arrival

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

It was 6:44pm, six days after they had left, when Gaara and his siblings came to the edge of Kumo. There was a brightly illuminated sign that said 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Kumo' up ahead. Kankuro frowned as he kicked some sand out of his shoe. There was still a considerable amount of walking until they reached the city and there was a large hill blocking it from view. They were walking along a dark deserted highway, and it was almost pitch black with the exception of a bright glow coming from over the hill.

"On a dark desert highway," Kankuro sung slowly, "cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night."

"Damn it Kankuro," Gaara groaned, "that's a song about somewhere called California; that isn't even a real place! We're going to _Kumo_."

"Hey, I know; but it seemed to fit." He shrugged, smiling a crooked smile.

"Uhh…" Gaara rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Stop fighting you two." Temari commanded. Both of her brothers crossed their arms and muttered under their breaths. She smiled at how alike they were.

They neared the tip of the hill, the neon haze growing stronger with every step. Even from the distance they were, they could hear the village buzzing. Almost suddenly, they reached the top. The city was so bright they had to shield their eyes. They stood, mouths agape, in awe. It wasn't at all what they had expected. It was so much more. Buildings higher and brighter than any of them had anticipated, extravagant displays of art painted the entire village with culture, casinos as far as the eye could see, and colours almost to beautiful to have come from visible spectrum. Kankuro grinned a wide toothy smile and began running down the hill.

"Come on! Don't want to be late, do you?" He yelled, looking back at them. Temari and Gaara looked at each other, and then followed quickly after their brother.

The siblings continued through the bright streets, taking in the beautiful scenery. It was about 6:50 by the time they reached the hotel. There was a glowing blue fountain at the front that was bigger than the three of them put together. It was a rather tall building with lights surrounding the entrance and illuminating the name.  
"Las Kumo Hotel, that's simple." Kankuro scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.

Kankuro leaned forward and opened the door for a woman that was exiting. On her way out, he gave her a wink and earned a disgusted groan. He sighed in disappointment and walked inside; closing the door behind him and in his siblings' faces. They stood on the other side of the door staring at their brother with the same annoyed look on their faces. Kankuro suddenly remembered them and opened the door for them He grinned and laughed nervously as his siblings made the same pissed-off groan. He turned around and walked towards the check-in counter, smiling at how alike his brother and sister were.

They entered the lobby and were surprised by the fact that it was a casino in a hotel lobby, and that no one else they knew was there. Dragging his bags behind him, Gaara approached the front desk. He leaned his elbow on the marble desk and rang the bell once. Almost instantly, a man shot up from under the desk and smiled at them. The Sand Siblings were startled, but weren't about to show it.

"Are we early?" Gaara asked, his words slow and heavy.

"Slightly, Kazekage sir." The man said robotically; knowing who Gaara was instantly. He checked his computer for the check in time. "The other guests in your party should be arriving soon, probably."

"Good. Could you _please_ give us our room keys?" He asked, emotionlessly.

"Now look who's rhyming." Kankuro muttered.

"Shut your _face_." He spat back, instantly silencing his brother, who was taken aback.

"Yes sir, here you are." The receptionist handed Gaara and his siblings three copies of the same key.

"Thank you. And could you please tell the others our room number?" Gaara asked as his siblings began walking towards the elevator with their bags.

"Yes sir, Kazekage-sama." He nodded.

Gaara nodded and wheeled around with his bag at hand and headed towards one of the two elevators. He glanced at his room key: Room 658, Floor 65. Gaara was surprised at how many floors the hotel had; 68, to be exact. He pushed the button to the appropriate floor and watched the doors close in front of him. The elevator began rising, giving the three a feeling that their bodies were heavy. Finally, the elevator stopped at their floor and they all exited. Their room was near the end of the hall, but that didn't matter. The room key was a card that one had to swipe through a slot in the door, which Gaara did. They entered their temporary living quarters.

The room was rather bright, even though it was dark outside and there were no lights on. The light that came through the open curtains shone into the room with such force, one could see almost every inch. It was a simple, but comfortable room. There were many lights around the room that all looked modern. The metallic silver countertops, new looking appliances, and freshly re-carpeted floor made the room truly blend in with the village.

"I call double bed!" Kankuro said leaping over to the only twin sized bed, located between two single cots.

"Shouldn't I get the double bed?" Temari complained.

"Why would that be?" Kankuro questioned.

"In case Shikamaru decides to sleep over." She grinned, obviously just making that up so she would have a big bed.

Kankuro laughed so hard he fell off of the bed, "Just for making me laugh that hard, you can have it." He said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Thank you." She thanked, grabbing her stuff and throwing it on the edge of the bed.

Gaara took his bag and placed it on the edge of his bed. He began to unpack his possessions and he wondered about his friends.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto yelled, pushing both hotel doors open at the same time and strutting into the lobby. 

"Yahoo!" Kiba leapt in on his fours, with Akamaru running behind him. He ran up to the receptionist alongside Naruto and grinned at him. "Room keys for Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled, followed by a cheerful bark from his dog.

"One moment please." The man said, typing their names into his computer, retrieving keys from hooks on the wall, and handing them to the boys. "Naruto, you're sharing a room with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba, you're sharing one with Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. By the way, Gaara-sama and his siblings are in room 658."

"Thanks!" They yelled simultaneously as they ran towards one of the elevators with their bags.

"Dude, I'm in the same room as Hinata!" Kiba gloated.

"Awesome Keebs," He used his friend's nickname, "too bad I have to be in the same room as Sasuke; he's gonna be on my nerves the entire vacation!"

"Don't let him get you down, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He reminded both himself and his friend.

"I guess so… I wonder if they have a pool here!" Naruto contemplated as the elevator doors closed and they began their ascent.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino yelled as they entered the hotel, clinging to Sasuke's arms. Shikamaru and Chouji followed slowly after them. Shikamaru was the one who spoke to the receptionist, however. 

"Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke's room keys please." He introduced.

"Here you are. Sakura and Sasuke, you two are in a room with Uzumaki Naruto. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, you all are in the same room." He explained, "Gaara-sama told me to inform you that he is in room 658."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Shikamaru yawned, dragging his bag drowsily behind him and slouching as he walked slowly towards the elevator. After a moment's delay, they all entered and went to their floor, along with the raving screams of the two girls commenting about Sasuke.

"He's handsome, smart, cool, and mine!" Sakura stated.

"No, he's mine!" Ino retaliated.

"Ino-Pig!" their voices began to fade.

"Billboard brow!" Was the last thing to be heard.

* * *

For a few moments, the receptionist typed in his computer; enjoying the silence of the room. He checked to see who of this party had yet to arrive. He looked at the keys that hung on the hooks for floor 65. Just then, the door swung open again, revealing a boy in a pine green, full body jumpsuit, a boy with long brown hair and a girl with red-brown hair done up in two buns on either side of her head. 

"I do believe that we are late!" Lee cried rather loudly into his friends' ears.

"Yeah, we know." Neji said angrily.

"Maybe we would not have been," Lee huffed, "if you two had kept up with my pace instead of talking with each other the entire time and ignoring me!"

"Quit complaining or we'll be even later." Tenten warned. She approached the front desk with a spunky smile on her face, "Hello there kind sir, I'm Tenten, this is my best friend Hyuga Neji. And that dork Rock Lee."

"Ah, yes. Here are your keys; you'll all be in the same room. Your friend Gaara is in room 658, floor 65; same as yours." He told them.

"Thank you." Rock Lee said sternly. He picked up his bags and walked into the elevator. "Neji! Fight me to the death!" He said as his friends entered.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I want to defeat you here and now!" He shouted.

"Okay." Neji agreed and began his 64 points of divinity, each one barely missing Rock Lee.

"Ha! You missed me every time!" He stated proudly.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Neji smirked. Lee turned around and saw that Neji had pressed all the buttons for the first 64 floors on the wall of the elevator; in order. "Too bad we're going to floor 65."

Neji quickly spun around, grabbing Tenten, and just barely exiting the elevator before the doors closed. Unluckily for Lee, he didn't have enough time to escape. Neji completed his spin as he held Tenten against the wall, looking beside them at the closed elevator doors; he heard the scream of Rock Lee as the elevator began its long trip. He heard Tenten giggle between him and the wall and looked at her.

She stared into his eyes with a look of cheerfulness, her cheeks slightly tinted pink and her lips curved into a smile. He would have smiled back, but he was too busy watching the vivid lights reflect off of her eyes. (&) Her face relaxed into a calm, happy state as she leaned forward and tilted her head to the side, her eye lids slipping slowly over her eyes. Her rosy lips parted slightly and her hands slid behind his head, pulling him towards her. He found himself allowing this, as his eye lids, too, became heavy, and his body felt numb. Her lips were just millimeters away from his.

"N-Neji?" A high pitched voice said from behind Neji. They instantly broke away from each other, just before their lips could meet, and turned to face the speaker.

"Hinata-sama." He said curtly, his cheeks hot with blush and his eyes slightly wide with surprise.

"W-what are you t-two doing?" She stuttered, her hand over her heart, surprised by his actions. Beside her was Shino, hands in his pockets and a questioning look on his face.

"N-nothing." Tenten answered, fidgeting with the strap of her shoulder bag. "But I have a feeling we should use that elevator." She tried to lighten up the tense awkwardness, pointing to the elevator beside the one that Lee had taken.

"Um… O-okay." Hinata was a little embarrassed to pursue the topic further right now.

Neji nodded and reached in front of Tenten to press the button, causing her to blush and feel a little warm. Silence hung in the air as the elevator descended to their level. Neji mentally kicked himself for falling victim to his best friend's charm. Finally, letting out a small _ding_, the elevator arrived. It was of course an awkward ride, but luckily not a long one.

At the destination, floor 65, it appeared as if the entire floor was reserved for them. The Hokage must have predicted that some people may be bothered by how loud the group could be. It was smart of her to think of that, because already Naruto and Kiba were yelling and howling as they ran up and down the hall. Most of the doors were open as everyone socialized with each other. Gaara and his siblings stood outside their room, catching up with their friends and how their lives have been.

"Ah," Gaara noticed Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten arrive from the elevator, "now that we're all here, I suppose I should tell you the plan: For dinner tonight, we'll all meet in the lobby downstairs and decide what to eat. We meet in an hour."

"What do we do until then?" Naruto asked, calming down slightly.

"Do whatever you want. Enjoy yourselves." He replied in a neutral tone.

"I think Neji and Tenten have already done that…" Hinata muttered, earning a glare from her cousin.

"Alright, do what you wish; I need to unpack." Gaara turned and walked into his room, followed by his two siblings.

"I'm unpacked already, _believe it_!" Naruto beamed, "Keebs, you want to go down to the Casino and make some money?"

"I would, but I think I'll spend some time with Hini!" He said, adding an affectionate tone when saying 'hee-nee', Hinata's nickname. "You're welcome to join us!"

"You know it!" He winked and the two ran into Hinata, Shino, and Kiba's room.

XX

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart-central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 570025 . png (remove the spaces!) 

Author's Note: Ouch guys, lack of reviewing. You cut me deep, you cut me real deep just now... Hahaha, I love that NejiXTenten moment. They'll be more of those. Poor Lee, he's such an idiot. I think there'll be NejiXTenten at least once in every chapter. More pairings will emerge quickly though. Review people! REVIEW! REVIEW! REPENT! uh... I mean REVIEW! I can't stress the point enough that I love to read reviews. They'll make chapters come faster. Virtually no downside! Except for the fact you have to type (cue the annoyed groans of displeasure).

Next Chapter Preview:

**"Don't you think that _good_ friends would figure out _why_ their normally lazy friend is… well, moving?" Ino chimed. **

**"No…" Chouji said innocently.**

**"Well, I do; so let's go see where he went." She strutted towards the door and peered through the peephole.**

**"Do you see anything?" He asked, deciding to go along with this.**

**"Yeah," She squinted, "he's knocking on a door… Oh my God, he's going inside! That son of a bitch!"**

**"His mom's not a bitch, _you're_ a bitch; _she_ makes good cookies." He grinned, bits of food falling out of his mouth.**


	3. The Truth of the Kerplunk Incident

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

Author's Note: You probably would've needed to read the first story to understand everything, but don't worry, it's basically explained. You don't need to get upset if you didn't read it. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth of the Kerplunk Incident**

Sasuke and Sakura groaned at their teammate's behavior. Both of them knew that he would be a disturbance on this vacation. It's not that they just didn't like him. They hated him. They both glanced at their room door and got a bad feeling about it. Slowly, Sasuke took his room key from his pocket and swiped it on the lock of the door. It made a click to symbolize it was unlocked and Sasuke pushed it open. It was just as they feared.

Naruto's clothes had been strewn all over the room as well as random packs of ramen, some pillows, fruits, macadamia nuts from the mini fridge, candy, and decks of cards. All three of the beds have been jumped on and the covers, sheets, as well as the decorative pillows were wrinkled and some were ruined. It looked like the place had been ransacked.

"Wha… what the heck did he do?" Sakura fumed. She looked down at the ground and saw something she really didn't want to. "Is that urine?" She gasped in surprise.

On the freshly laid beige carpet, there were three words: 'Naruto Was Here'. It looked fresh. Obviously, it had soaked far in, though. There was no doubt that it would permanently stain. Sakura's eyes grew as wide as they could and she fainted, hoping Sasuke would catch her; but he didn't. Instead, he rolled his eyes and stepped over her as he went to his living space and cleaned up.

"Sakura," he sighed, chucking Naruto's pillow at her face, "wake up, Jeez…"

"I don't want to." She replied, not opening her eyes.

"Well that's too bad; we have to figure out what we're going to do until we meet the rest of them. I can't spend an entire hour in this room until room service cleans up a little." He complained grumpily.

"Fine, we'll go downstairs, then." She sat up and crossed her arms.

"Downstairs? That's their current habitat!" He groaned.

"Then why don't we just venture around the village until we find something that's _worth_ your time, hmm?" She smiled.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Oh boy, a whole hour with Sasuke!" She squealed, hopping up.

"Oh boy, a whole hour with Sakura…" He muttered sarcastically, slowly turning towards the door and slinking out; with Sakura close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji slipped into their room. Ino instantly began unpacking her many clothes into the largest dresser; knowing her team wouldn't mind at all. Shikamaru lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, as Chouji opened his snack-filled suitcase and began eating as much as he could before dinner. Suddenly Shikamaru excitedly jumped up, causing both of his friends to stare at him in shock. 

"What am I, an idiot? Troublesome forgetfulness…" He groaned, leaving the room.

"… Wonder what he's up to." Chouji continued eating, almost missing the mischievous gleam in Ino's eye.

"Don't you think that _good_ friends would figure out _why_ their normally lazy friend is… well, moving?" Ino chimed.

"No…" Chouji said innocently.

"Well, I do; so let's go see where he went." She strutted towards the door and peered through the peephole.

"Do you see anything?" He asked, deciding to go along with this.

"Yeah," She squinted, "he's knocking on a door… Oh my God, he's going inside! That son of a bitch!"

"His mom's not a bitch, _you're_ a bitch; _she_ makes good cookies." He grinned, bits of food falling out of his mouth.

"Nonetheless," she ignored his comment, "he's leaving me here… with you! He knows I get uncomfortable being alone with you; why would he do this to me?"

"Hey!" He growled angrily.

"Shut up! We have to go over there!" She sounded determined.

"No, no we don't." Chouji sighed.

"Yes, yes we do. I'm going; you can stay here or come with me." She said opening the door and pausing.

"I'm staying here." He decided.

"Come on." She grabbed Chouji and ran out of the room towards the door Shikamaru went into. "Nara!" She screamed, kicking the door open even though it wasn't even fully closed.

"Not my name." He replied, from on a bed along with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"What are you doing here?" She asked so quickly her words almost ran together.

"Visiting." He yawned.

"But I'm bored." She pouted.

"Go away, you're ruining my vacation." He groaned, falling backwards purposely onto the soft hotel bed.

"Just come back to the room." She demanded.

"But it's far." He whined, closing his eyes.

"If you don't mind," Gaara butted in, "we're catching up, so I suggest you get out of this room, unless you want to be permanently imbedded into it."

"Um," she gulped, "right, okay, I'm out. Come on Chouji, we'll find something to do!" She ran out as fast as she could, grabbing Chouji on her way.

"They're so annoying." Shikamaru sat back up with a grunt.

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

"So anyway," Kankuro grinned, "then I rocked her world in front of the whole room. And that's my first visit to a strip club."

"Oh please." Temari fumed, "your first visit to a strip club was nothing like that: dad took you there when you were ten, you threw up, ran screaming home, and had nightmares for a week."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you knew that." He scratched the back of his head.

"You're still a virgin though, right?" Shikamaru asked Kankuro.

"Well, I, um, you see, uh… yeah." He admitted.

"Good," He nodded in approval, "virginity is definitely a good thing, even if it's a long time."

"I hope it's not too long." Temari grinned, moving her hand onto Shikamaru's knee.

"Woo!" Kankuro laughed so hard he almost fell onto Gaara.

"Kankuro…" growled Gaara.

Kankuro quickly shut up and slowly turned to his crazy younger brother.

"Yeah, buddy?" he stuttered.

"You're almost on me." He said threateningly.

"S-sorry pal, I didn't mean to!" Kankuro quickly jumped off the bed and stood at least 5 feet away from Gaara.

"That's better." Gaara agreed with his distance.

"So," Shikamaru cleared his throat, "what are we going to do for an hour?"

"I vote we stay here." Temari said raising her hand.

"That sounds good to me." Gaara said neutrally.

* * *

Hinata and Shino slowly walked into their room; knowing how they'd be greeted. Naruto and Kiba jumping around the room and screaming so loud it sounded as if they'd puncture their own lungs. 

"Hey Hini," Kiba yelped, running towards her, "How are you?"

"Uh, as g-good as can be expected...?" She stuttered nervously.

"That's awesome!" He grinned. Suddenly, Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's sweatshirt and barked a happy yelp, followed shortly after by another, drowsy sounding bark. Akamaru collapsed in his jacket. "Alright Akamaru!"

"Dude," Naruto addressed Kiba, "what's with your dog? He looks a little messed."

"Ah, he's always like that, ever since I adopted him from that Drug testing lab." He petted his dog.

"Drug testing lab?" Naruto sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I was going to go to the animal shelter, but I thought maybe if I got one from the Drug lab he may have some cool superpower or something. Oh well, I still love him!" He laughed as Akamaru smiled and barked again.

"Maybe you should get him checked out or something." He suggested.

"Nah, he's fine; right Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at his tipsy pup, who simply barked and fell unconscious. "That's my boy!"

"Well," Shino spoke softly, "what do you propose that we do for the duration of this hour?"

"Let's go down to the casino and play some slots!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands into the air enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed.

"Um… O-okay." Hinata said softly.

"I suppose so." Shino shrugged, "what do you think, Charlie?" He asked a bug on his finger. It made a high pitched buzz in response, "Yes Charlie! Charles!"

"Alright..." Kiba coughed nervously.

When Naruto stopped jumping around, Akamaru woke up, Hinata stopped poking her fingers together so hard they almost broke, and Shino stopped screaming about his bug, they went downstairs into the almost empty casino with pockets full of nickels, dimes, and quarters for the slots.

* * *

Neji and Tenten entered their room and put their luggage down on the ground. Tenten exhaled a deep, satisfied sigh and walked over to the double bed in between two single beds. She jumped onto it, lying upside down and kicking her feet up onto the headboard. She crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. Neji followed her to the bed and sat on the end. 

"Um…" Tenten spoke nervously, "about earlier…"

"I suppose I'd be best to talk about it." He laid back, his head right next to hers, with his legs still hanging over the end of the bed.

"It was probably just the hype of a vacation in Kumo…" She suggested.

"That could be it," he agreed, trying to convince himself, "but what do we do about Hinata?"

"Hmm…" Tenten rolled over, in the direction of Neji, so she lay on her stomach and her face was just barely above his, staring into his eyes. "What could she possibly do?" Her voice was soft.

"I suppose you're right…" He said quietly.

Tenten twiddled a loose piece of Neji's hair around her index finger and watched him slowly close his eyes in relaxation. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door and it swung open, harshly smacking into the wall behind it. There, in the doorway, stood a sweaty, tired, angry Lee. He threw his luggage on the floor in front of him, reached back and slammed the door.

"Why the heck did you do that!? I had to ride the elevator for 65 floors! Do you have any idea how many colourful characters I endured as I ascended?!" He screamed; his face red with fury.

"Why didn't you just get off?" Neji said, sitting up slowly as Tenten did so.

"Because I-…" He stopped and thought about it. "Dang you and your clever tricks, sabotaging my vacation." He ran over and stared strait at Neji, who wasn't even looking at him, and had an irritated look on his face. "Saboteur!" (&)

"Lee, shut up." Tenten said slapping him hard across the face, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

"Elisabeth! Why did you hit me?" He whined with shock, rubbing his throbbing cheek. Since he had first met her, Gai had led him to believe that her name was Elisabeth, because he, too, thought it actually was.

"First of all, that's not my name. Second, I hit you because you're an idiot." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance." Lee said, calming down. "What is it that we're supposed to do now?"

"In an hour we're meeting everyone downstairs." Tenten explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I am going to get unpacked, then." He grabbed his bag and unzipped it.

Tenten hopped off of the bed and walked to her satchel and opened it slightly, rummaging around looking for something. She pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. Neji slid off of the bed and walked to his own bag, taking out a slightly larger notebook and a pen. The both sat on the bed, back to back, and began to write in their notebooks. Lee stared at them with a neutral face.

"You guys spend _way_ too much time together." He muttered.

After an hour of doing whatever anyone wanted, they all met down in the lobby. When everyone had gathered, Gaara began taking suggestions anyone had for something to eat. Naruto kept yelling ramen, to no one's surprise, but in the end they decided to just order room service, since they couldn't agree on anything. They all gathered in the Sand Sibling's room.

"Everyone hand me a piece of paper with their order on it." Gaara said as he handed out strips of ripped up paper and menus. Within moments, he had every order and had called room service. "Now, does anyone want to share a story of their day?"

"I had to spend it with a fat ass." Ino spat angrily.

"Hey, it's not _only_ my ass that's fat." He said pouting; only realizing what he had said after he had already said it.

"I won seven bucks on slots, believe it!" Naruto stated in pride.

"I won twenty bucks in Black Jack." Sasuke beamed as Naruto slumped in jealousy.

"May I ask something?" Lee raised his hand sternly, "What is it that we are going to do after we eat?"

"We'll go downstairs to the casino and bar and we'll mingle." Gaara stated simply.

"That sounds acceptable." He concurred.

"How long did they say the food would be?" Kankuro asked, his stomach growling.

"About twenty minutes." Gaara answered, masking his own hunger.

"How about we turn on the TV, then?" Naruto suggested, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He flipped through channels until he found something he wanted, "Ah, 'Friends'! I love this show!"

It was the final few minutes of an episode, but was followed by another. Everyone watched while they waited for their food, and sure enough, the time passed quickly and the food arrived. Gaara answered the door and brought inside the food cart. Everyone grabbed what they ordered and sat down to eat.

"_Hey! Hello, babe! Wh-what're, what're you doing here?_" The TV rang through the room, though other conversations were heard, "_Oh, uh, well, you left your good hair at my apartment; I figured you'd need it tomorrow for your meeting._" A female's voice said. "_Thank you. Uh..._" said an older, manly voice. After a few seconds of silence, Matthew Perry's voice came on, "_So, who's up for a big game of __Kerplunk_"

Both Neji and Tenten began chocking on their entrées, at the same time. After a few seconds of coughing they were able to handle themselves, though both of their faces were slightly pink. Hinata stared at her cousin and his friend, flustered.

"A-are you t-two okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine." They both said nervously.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked from his seat next to Hinata and on the floor in front of a small four-person table, of which Neji and Tenten sat on the opposite side, across from them.

"N-nothing." Tenten blushed harder and waved her hands defensively.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Kiba pressed on.

"Well it is." Neji snapped, eating some rice.

"It seems interesting, huh Hinata?" Kiba barked, grinning.

"Um, I-I suppose so…" She said quietly. "I w-would kind of like to know…"

"Trust me: you don't." Tenten stated.

"Oh come on, can't you just-" Kiba was interrupted by Akamaru barking and looking up at him from his shirt. Kiba grinned and laughed. "This wouldn't happen to do with anything that happened after, hmm, let's see, the party a few weeks ago?" Both Neji and Tenten's faces became redder but they tried not to look fazed. "Of course, the Kerplunk thing, right?"

"How do you know about the _Kerplunk Incident_?" Neji whispered sharply. (If you don't know what that is, it's explained in the Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter)

"Akamaru told me." He smiled at his small dog.

"What is it that you know? And how does your dog know?" Tenten asked.

"Right after the party," He began, "I came back because I forgot Akamaru's dog toy, but when we arrived he barked and ran off. For an hour or so I couldn't find him; that place of yours is huge. Anyway, I found him sitting outside a door and peeking in through a small bit that was open, I looked in and saw you two sleeping in the bed. I took Akamaru back home and asked him what happened and he told me everything from when you entered the room to when you fell asleep."

"_Everything_?" Both Neji and Tenten asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Can you tell us?" They both leaned forward in anticipation.

"Sure." He took a breath before beginning, "you both went into Neji's room and turned on a lamp, you were acting kind of funny… Then you got out a game of Kerplunk and Neji suggested Strip Kerplunk. So basically you played that until you got tired and then went to sleep."

"That's it?" Tenten laughed. "We thought something terrible had happened."

"That's why you were still here in the morning?" Hinata said, rather aggressively. She had been drinking whatever she had ordered and no one had stopped to notice that it was alcoholic. "You two have the worst luck."

"Don't we know it." Tenten chuckled as she and Neji finished eating. She glanced over at him and saw a small smudge on his lower cheek. She picked up her napkin and leaned closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Just hold still." She ordered as she licked a bit of the napkin and touched it gently to his cheek, causing him to flinch, "Neji would you quit moving?" She finished what she was doing and smiled at him, who was blushing ever so slightly. "There."

"You're a little close, don't you think?" He muttered, aggravated, noticing their noses where almost touching.

Naruto was walking next to the food cart, and tripped on the rear wheel, pushing it forward and causing him to fall down. The cart rolled forward quickly and slammed into Tenten's back, thrusting her forward. She fell onto Neji, pushing him onto the ground. But luckily, her reflexes were fast and she managed to catch herself before she fell completely onto him. He lay on the ground under her and between her arms as she barely held herself up, her face just inches from his.

"Neji, I-I'm sorry, so sorry!" She blushed and quickly sat up, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to, I-I-"

"It's alright." He said sitting up, looking at the food cart. He reached behind her and shoved the food cart. Rolling away, it ran over Naruto, who was still on the ground.

"You guys really _do_ have bad luck." Kiba said laughing.

"Shut up." Neji growled.

"Don't tell him to shut up, _Branch_." Hinata said swaying and pointing at Neji.

"What did you just call me?" Neji glared at her.

"Branch." She crossed her arms.

"Hinata," Tenten spoke kindly, "don't you think that was maybe a little harsh?"

"Kiba, get me another one of these," she handed him her empty beverage container; he nodded and got up, "Harsh you say? I'll tell you what's harsh…"

"Here we go…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that Neji and I used to be cousinly? We used to make Rice Krispy Squares!" Hinata raved, "But then when his dad dies he ignores me!"

"Hinata, would you please calm down?" Neji suggested, as politely as he could.

"Calm down? Calm down! Why should _I_ calm down, Branch?" just then, the room service came in to pick up the food cart, "I'm Hinata freaking Hyuga!" The man in the doorway's eyes widened, and he smirked mischievously, "I'm the first born of the head of the Main Branch! I-" She fainted.

"Whoa," Kiba returned and saw an unconscious Hinata on the floor, "What happened?"

"Just let her sleep and she'll be fine." Neji sighed. The room service attendant took his cart and left.

"Alright," Gaara addressed everyone, "since '_Friends_' is over and everyone is finished eating, I suggest we go down to the casino."

Thus everyone went down into the casino. Hinata had to be carried to bed by Kiba, since she was still unconscious. Sasuke and Sakura, too, went to bed, along with Chouji, Ino, Shino, and Lee. Kiba decided to stay with Hinata; he was pretty tired and it was very late. So Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto went downstairs.

"Hey," Kankuro said to a random girl at the bar, "I'll be the Titanic, you be the iceberg, and I'll go down on you." He earned a drink thrown in his face, and moved on to the next girl as the first one left, disgusted, "I'm like a Rubik's cube, the more you play with me the harder I get." This time he got a slap, and an angry girl shoving him out of the way as she left, "If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" He yelled after her, but received the finger.

"Jeez Kankuro, how many girls have to shoot you down before you realize your not going to get anyone?" Gaara groaned.

"Hey," he went to the next girl, "baby, we're like two banks: we both have interest in each other and we should merge." But he got pepper sprayed. "What do you say we go back to my place and do some math? Add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and multiply!" He was pushed down and landed in front of Gaara.

"Kankuro, would you stop that?" He asked calmly, though he was amused watching his brother getting shot down.

"Once more, buddy." He said, pulling himself up and walking to a new victim, "I just want to tell you that you have a price to pay for being this cute, and I'm here to collect... your phone number, that is." This time, however the girl threw her glass at his face, shattering instantly and giving him a few cuts. "Jeez, some people…" He shook his head and walked back to Gaara.

"Kankuro you're an idiot." He sighed, shaking his head. "You've hit on every random girl in this casino, and now there's no one left."

"Well at least I gave it a shot." He shrugged and walked towards the elevator, "Maybe tomorrow I'll have some luck."

"I doubt it." Gaara mumbled to himself. He glanced over at his sister and Shikamaru; they were having some drinks and talking. He strolled over to them, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much," Shikamaru said with a yawn, "Jeez, it's been a long day."

"Are you tired?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, I'm always tired." He said leaning back on his chair.

"I'm not exactly the most energetic boy in the world either, you know." Gaara grumbled.

"Gaara, stop being so inconsiderate." Temari said drowsily.

"I apologize." Gaara said calmly. "I heard that this hotel as a Karaoke room around back, so we're all going to go tomorrow night."

"That sounds great." Temari agreed.

"Good. You should get some sleep, unless you want to end up with panda eyes like me." He joked.

"You're right, come on, Nara, let's go." Temari said standing up and tugging on Shikamaru's shirt.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He replied, standing, with much effort. Gaara went with them upstairs, having nothing to do in the casino.

* * *

"I've got a question for you," Tenten leaned on the counter at the bar, addressing Neji, "What is the one thing you most regrettably have never done?" 

"Well," he smiled lightly as he thought about it, "I've never watched a sunrise. Sure, I see sun_sets_ all the time; since Lee and Gai always seem to be near one. But I always wondered if a sunrise was different, I just never have time to watch one."

"A sunrise? I wouldn't have expected that answer at all." She giggled.

"It's true. Us Hyugas don't get out much, you know." He glanced at the clock and frowned, it was past nine o'clock. "I think we should go to bed now." He stood up and waited for her to do the same.

"Yeah, 'it's unyouthful to not get enough sleep', hmm?" She quoted her sensei. He nodded and they went back to their room.

"Hey, where's everyone going?" Naruto asked himself from his slot machine, carrying two buckets of nickels. "I guess they're going to bed. Oh well, I'm staying here until I get lucky!" He continued to load his machine and pull the arm.

XX

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart-central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 600544 . jpg (Remove the spaces, as usual) 

Author's Note:  Well... What can I say? Okay, explanation time: If you didn't read the first story, this chapter may have confused you. The Kerplunk Incident was and incident in the first story involving Neji and Tenten after a party at the Hyuga compound. Basically, they got drunk on Sake they took from the adults; not knowing what it was. They originally thought that they had.. ehem... had sex or something. And that is why they were so interested in knowing the truth. Don't worry, there's more ChoujiXIno to come, that was a very slight bit. It'll get better. So... remember to review people, I love 'em. Even flames, as long as they're not rude, and contain CONSTRUCTIVE criticism; not just rants on how terrible I am...

Next Chapter Preview:

**"Neji!" Tenten screamed, her eyes wide with fear.**

** Instantly, without thinking she ran to the edge, but since it was so slippery she, too, fell over it. Lee heard her scream as she fell and quickly looked down, holding the small protecting wall as to not fall. Neji, falling, remembered to force chakra to his feet and slid to a stop on the side of the building, just above a huge, metal garbage bin. He looked up and saw Tenten falling and heard her scream.**

**"Oh Shi-" He almost swore but was cut off when Tenten slammed into him, causing them both to fall into the bin of garbage.**

** Lee cringed at the sound, turning away briefly in fear. He slowly peered over the edge again, worried about the welfare of his team.**

**"Um… Neji? Elisabeth?" He called nervously.**


	4. Disgruntled

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disgruntled**

"Neji…" he heard as he felt a gentle shaking of his shoulder. "Neji…" He felt her weight on top of him.

"Yes?" He whispered back, opening his eyes. She was sitting, cross-legged, on him.

"Come on, get up." Tenten whispered happily.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Just get up." She commanded, getting up slowly and offering a hand.

"Fine…" He took her hand and sat up, looking at the window he noticed it was still dark.

"Follow me." She quietly walked to the door, as to not wake sleeping Lee.

Neji followed her, making no noise. They went of out their room and Tenten hurriedly trotted towards the elevator. Neji raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway. She pressed the button and they began to go up. When they arrived, Neji noticed they were on the roof and gave her a confused look. She grinned and stepped out, looking at the sky in admiration. Dark clouds, intensified by the still deep blue sky, hung over the village, but to the east, the left if you're standing in the elevator, there was an opening.

"Why are we here?" He sounded annoyed.

"Come over here and sit with me." She rushed over to the eastern edge and sat on a small, grey, rectangular box, which was made of metal and most likely was for air conditioning or heating. Neji reluctantly sat down next to her and looked towards her.

"I'll ask again, why are we here?" He asked, still displeased.

"You told me that you've never seen a sunrise," She gestured towards the horizon. "So I'm going to show you one." She smiled and kicked her feet back and forth.

"It's going to rain." Neji stated, looking up at the clouds while supporting his upper body with his hands on the cold metal.

"Just our luck." She chortled. Just then, the clouds released a heavy flow of rain onto them. Neji seemed annoyed, but Tenten didn't seem to mind. "It's kind of nice," She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "don't you think?"

"I suppose." He replied, seeming uncomfortable with her so close.

"It looks like the sunrise is going to be beautiful…" She said dreamily.

In a matter of minutes, it happened. It was dim as cinder at first, but as it rose and burned brighter, lighting the sky in an array of colours. His mouth hung slightly open as the rain made the colours look all the brighter. Tenten took this opportunity to gently lay her hand on his. Although he noticed this, he couldn't take his eyes off of the sky. It was much better than the sunsets he watches with his team.

Tenten suddenly remembered something she had learned in school. She raised her head off of Neji's shoulder and looked behind them. As she had predicted, there was a rainbow just behind them. It was magnificent, the sun was intensely bright and the sky was still dark with clouds, causing the rainbow to really stand out. Neji noticed she was looking behind them, and he, too, turned around. They starred at it in awe at the phenomenon. Out of the corner of her eye, Tenten watched Neji enjoying the sight. Neji, having Byakugan, noticed her staring at him and turned his head to look at her, meeting her eyes.

They continued to stare at each other, not able to break the gaze, lights dancing around them, the sun bathing their faces in a heavenly golden yellow, rain drops gently slipping off of them (&). Their hearts beat faster as they instinctively leaned closer. But, again, they were interrupted. The elevator made a small _ding_ as it arrived, and as it did, the clouds closed up and the sun, along with the rainbow, disappeared into oblivion. Neji and Tenten, both surprised, turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

"There you are," a figure said stepping out of the elevator, "I heard you get up."

"Lee," Tenten sighed, slowly slipping her hand off of Neji's, "not now, please."

"Why?" Lee walked over to them and sat in between them, "Were you two having an affair?" he said with a gasp.

"Shut up." Neji said harshly.

"Because this place really does not look like a very romantic setting." He continued as they rain blew hard into their faces with the wind. Lee cringed at the sharp pain, but Neji and Tenten both looked content. "Come," he jumped off of the box, shivering, "let's go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Hold on for a moment," Tenten took a deep breath, "I love the smell of the rain."

"The rain?" Lee questioned, "That's not very youthful; you probably learned that from Neji, he's the least youthful guy I know, huh?" He said playfully elbowing Neji, but unluckily the ground was wet and slippery, and Neji wasn't paying any attention to Lee and the push pushed him over the side of the building.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed, her eyes wide with fear.

Instantly, without thinking she ran to the edge, but since it was so slippery she, too, fell over it. Lee heard her scream as she fell and quickly looked down, holding the small protecting wall as to not fall. Neji, falling, remembered to force chakra to his feet and slid to a stop on the side of the building, just above a huge, metal garbage bin. He looked up and saw Tenten falling and heard her scream.

"Oh Shi-" He almost swore but was cut off when Tenten slammed into him, causing them both to fall into the bin of garbage.

Lee cringed at the sound, turning away briefly in fear. He slowly peered over the edge again, worried about the welfare of his team.

"Um… Neji? Elisabeth?" He called nervously.

* * *

Gaara sat on his bed in his room, switching through television channels. He stared at the TV with little interest, while his two siblings rested peacefully beside him. At this time, there wasn't usually anything on; but he checked anyway. Finally Gaara stopped on a channel and began to test its worth.

"_Frosted flakes! They're more than good…_" Kid's voices said.

"_They're gr-r-rea-_" A large tiger began to say, but was cut off by the kids.

"_They're great!_" They yelled happily.

"_What the hell was that!?_" The tiger roared, "_You idiots! You cut Tony off! Don't get Tony angry!_" He began attacking the kids, throwing them at walls, ripping them apart and biting them, "_Yeah, I know._" The scene cut to the tiger's close up, sitting on a char with his name written at the bottom of the screen, "_I shouldn't have done that. But sometimes I get a little out of control and-_"

"Screw that." Gaara changed the channel again.

A new show came on, and began with two men running on a beach and music playing; music that featured trumpets. The two men were both wearing green jumpsuits and running as fast as they could. It cut to a scene of the taller man teaching the smaller one to sidestep attacks and keep on his toes, and then it cut to the smaller one punching a small suspended bag in a gym. Gradually as the song continued the smaller man got faster, stronger, and fit. Gaara pressed the TV guide button and looked at the title, '_Rocky_', yet he knew that the main character looked a lot like one of his friends so he checked the info: '_Starring: Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hyuga Neji, and Elisabeth Something'_ Gaara quickly turned off the info and watched intently.

When the movie ended, Gaara was silent for a moment, and then burst out laughing, awakening his sleeping siblings. They sat up groggily and watched their brother guffaw. After a few minutes, Gaara was able to control himself well enough to sit up strait.

"Uh, what's so funny, buddy?" Kankuro questioned.

"I just watched a movie." He said calmly.

"Which one?" Temari asked.

"Rocky." He said with a small laugh.

"Was it a comedy?" She sat up and looked at her youngest brother.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Gaara barely contained his laugher as he spoke, but the instant he finished he fell off the bed giggling.

"Okay," Kankuro coughed and whispered to Temari, "no more early morning TV for him…"

* * *

Naruto sat at the same slot machine he had all night long, still slipping his coins into the slot and pulling the arm over and over again. He glanced out the window in the casino and saw the parking lot, and in the parking lot were two of his friends, although only one of them looked like a major threat. Naruto quickly leapt off of his machine and ran towards the elevator, just barely seeing someone else win a jackpot on his machine. He cursed under his breath as he ascended quickly.

As the elevator doors began to open, he pulled them to open faster with his hands. He jumped out as fast as he could and glanced around; there was no one in the hall. He took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could.

"Neji's in the parking lot and looks disgruntled!" He screamed, quickly running towards his room to hide, as some ruckus was heard in the rooms.

He tried to open the door, but realized it was locked. He fiddled through his pockets with shaking hands and glanced back at the elevator. Above it, were the numbers of floors. One by one, the numbers lit up, showing that someone was in the elevator and rising quickly. He managed to find his room key amongst all of the coins in his pockets, and brought it to the door. He began to swipe it in its slot furiously, but it wasn't opening. He flipped it around and tried, but it didn't work. Glancing back at the elevator, he noticed that whoever occupied the elevator was but five floors down. He beat his fists on his door harshly and screamed.

"Open the door! Open the _freaking_ door, someone please!" He beat harder on the slightly dented wood of the door.

He looked over his shoulder at the elevator and noticed the light of the floor beneath them lit up, and then their floor light lit up. He heard a _ding_ as the elevator stopped and knocked harder, screaming like a girl. Just as the doors began to open, so did his door. He fell inside whilst the door behind him slammed shut and locked. He continued to scream but someone put their hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh… shut up, loser!" Sasuke whispered, removing his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Thanks." Naruto quieted down and remained as still as he could.

Neji stormed out of the elevator, activating his Byakugan, followed by a fuming Tenten. Neji quickly peeked through his door with his Byakugan and saw Lee hiding in his suitcase. He noticed Lee had locked the door with every lock, including the small golden chain that linked the door to its frame. But that wasn't about to stop Neji.

"Lee, you can't hide from me!" He yelled, unlocking the door with his key and placing two chakra filled fingers on the chain, shattering it.

Both he and Tenten burst in, leaving the door open behind them. Neji stood over Lee's suitcase, plotting what to do about him. And finally, he had a plan. He kicked the suitcase onto its side and began to unzip it. Lee fell out in a twisted clump. Neji clamped his hand firmly around Lee's neck and lifted him to his feet.

"N-Neji, your hold is a little tight!" He coughed, feeling small amounts of chakra being forced into his neck painfully.

Neji pushed Lee forward step by step, slowly guiding him across the room. Tenten followed behind him, still curious of Neji's intent. Shoving him harshly, Neji bent Lee backwards onto a cold metal appliance. Lee felt the cold spiral of a stove burner on the back of his head and his eyes widened noticeably.

"No no no!" Lee cried, wriggling as much as he could.

"Tenten, could you please turn on the stove?" Neji asked her.

"With pleasure…" She reached over and turned the burner on '_High_'.

"Please, Neji, I'm sorry for pushing you off a building! So sorry! Please let me go; the jell that I have incorporated into my hair and the fabric of my youth suit are both very flammable!" He screamed, thrashing around frantically.

Within seconds, Lee caught ablaze. Neji removed his hand from his teammate's throat and took a few steps back as Lee ran around in circles, arms flailing madly. The fire spread to his suit, causing him to scream louder and run faster.

"Help me! Help me! For goodness sake, Neji, Elisabeth, _help me_!" He screamed; his voice cracking. "_Gai-sensei_!" He pleaded.

"Lee!" A voice came from the window.

A fire extinguisher broke through the window, glass shattering and spraying dramatically through the air. It landed on the ground in front of Lee, but before Lee could even think about picking it up, someone flew through the window.

"Dramatic rescue!" Gai screamed, kicking Lee in the face, causing him to be flung into the air, spinning rapidly.

Gai spun after he kicked his student and landed on one foot on the handle of the fire extinguisher, his foot tripping the trigger and causing its contents to burst out directly at his spinning student, sending him out of the room into the hall, completely engulfed in the white foam. Lee's fire was instantly diminished and he sat, panting heavily, with his back to the far wall of the hallway.

"Gai!" A whispering voice said from the window Gai had just burst through, "they're not supposed to know that you're here!"

"Oh right." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "farewell!" He said, leaping back out of the window he came from, leaving an awkward silence behind him.

"… So," Tenten dragged out the word, "do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Neji agreed.

During the day, everyone did whatever they wanted. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata and Shino stayed in their room, Naruto and Kiba playing video games the hotel offered while Hinata and Shino watched. Sasuke spent his day suspiciously journeying through the hotel, convinced he sensed Kakashi's presence, but any time he'd get close, he'd only find a substitution log. Sakura and Ino stayed in Sakura's room talking about boys and whatever topic that came to mind. Neji and Tenten watched TV after breakfast and watched Lee try to bandage himself up without getting hurt. Chouji ate; no surprise there. Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro played a game Shikamaru suggested where he would ask questions like '_what's the worst thing someone could say to you on a first date?_' to see who could come up with the best answer.

"The worst thing someone could say to you on a date…" Kankuro muttered as he wrote his answer on the slip of paper Shikamaru had given him.

"Alright, is everyone done?" Shikamaru asked, looking up from the piece of paper he had written on. Everyone nodded. "Gaara, you go first."

"Okay." He said calmly, looking down at his paper, "I said: The worst thing someone could say to me on a first date would be '_I love you_'."

"Okay, that's good." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Temari?"

"The worst thing someone could say to me on a first date would be, _did you see the ass on that chick? Damn._" She said, folding her piece of paper.

"Ouch, that'd be harsh. I'll go next," Shikamaru looked at his paper, "The worst thing someone could say to me on a first date would be, _Wow. I really __**am**__ a lesbian, bye._"

"It's Kankuro's time to shine." He grinned, "The worst thing, undoubtedly, that someone would say to me on a first date is '_I guess I should have told you last night, but I have HIV._"

"Oh, that's definitely the worst," Gaara said, waving his arms around in disgust.

"Okay," Shikamaru thought for a moment, "next question…"

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart-central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 603589 . jpg 

Author's Note: Mostly, the NejiXTenten moment intentionally was over dramatic. I usually do things like that just because I can. this was mostly a filler chapter, because I was trying to get to night (since night life at kumo is more interesting than day). Don't worry though, next chapter will have more people in it, including the Akatsuki, and will also have a lot of musical references. Remember to review! R-E-V-I-E-W! Uh, yeah... No one seems to care enough to review... You cut me deep, you cut me real deep just now. Sure, I get a few reviews, but come on guys, most of you just read it and don't care enough to review, you say things like 'oh, someone else will do it,' or 'who cares; eventually someone will review and then they'll update, I don't care' Sure, I'm a hypocrite, I do the same thing, but you know what? I'm sick of writing stories for people who couldn't care less! Come on! I work my fingers to the bone and my retina's to the nerve to write stories for you guys; the least you can do is lend an opinion! There are about a thousand choice words I have for some of you, but that would be wrong of me. Because I am putting this on a website that heaves no guarantee of feedback. Sorry for making such a big deal, but I'm just a naturally short tempered person (who ironically enough has a lot of patience; who would of thought?). Anyway, I'll update soon; if my assistant (sister) will get her act in gear!

-Later!

Chapter Preview:

**Lee tapped in the numbers from the Karaoke book and began. It was terrible, since he never used any contractions and used big words to make himself seem smart.**

**"_Do not you desire that your female acquaintance was sexually attractive, like I_?" He sang, swaying on stage. **

**Everyone sat, wide eyed, until it finished.**


	5. Karaoke

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the lack of detail in this chapter; if I put too much in it'd get too long. Plus, it was kind of boring to write; for the most part. There were just so many songs... Oh well, enjoy! And review afterwards!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Karaoke**

Night had fallen. The city was alive again. The group had all gathered in the lobby and went around back to the Karaoke room. They had to go through a small ally to get to the door, but when they got there, they were amazed. It was wonderful, the stage was huge, and next to that was a bar and a few couches to listen to the singing.

"Karaoke rocks, _believe it_!" Naruto chimed, running towards the stage and staring up at it as if it was the lord himself. "Come on, guys!" He gestured for his friends to follow him, which they reluctantly did.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off and there were numerous loud footsteps from the door. They all turned and stared as the door creaked open. In the doorway stood ten silhouette figures, all dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. One by one they entered. First, a man who remained a shadow even in the light of the room, followed by a man whose face was not visible, but his vibrant blue hair was certainly unique. Then entered two very familiar men.

"Itachi?" Sasuke gasped in surprise. He turned his head towards the shark like man standing next to him, "Uh… Itachi's homosexual shark friend?"

"Oh, hello Sasuke, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said shrugging.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"I'm on a vacation with the organization. Although I don't see the merit…" He muttered.

Next entered a very happy boy talking to his hands, and after him was a large, short, round man, completely covered except his eyes. Then there was a very tall man, who was also completely covered except for his eyes followed after by smaller man with an open rope and sleeked back white hair. He glanced at Tenten suspiciously, but turned away quickly. Finally, a huge plant-like man slid in quietly, along with a short, young guy with an orange and black mask.

"Whoa, those people are creepy." Naruto whispered to no one in particular.

"Whatever." Gaara ignored them and looked back at the stage.

"Alright guys, I'm going first, _believe it_!" Naruto took to the stage, whilst his friends sat at the bar and on the couches. He tapped in some numbers and waited for it to begin.

"What are you singing?" Kiba asked enthusiastically.

"Grow up, by Simple Plan!" He took a deep breath, "_This is who I am and this is what I like,_" He began. His friends groaned as he went through the first verse, his voice cracking multiple times. "_I don't want to be told to grow up! And I don't want to change; I just want to have fun! I don't want to be told to grow up! And I'm not gonna change, so you better give up! 'Cuz I'm not gonna change, I don't want to grow up!_"

But finally, after two and a half excruciatingly painful minutes of listening to Naruto's pitiful singing, it was over. Everyone breathed a sign of relieve and clapped, just to be nice. Next, Lee raised his hand and waved it frantically.

"I would like to sing the next song, please." He said formally.

"Yeah, okay. What'll you sing?" Naruto asked as he stepped off of the stage.

"I believe it is called, _don't you_ or something." Lee thought.

"You mean, _'don't cha'_?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Lee tapped in the numbers from the Karaoke book and began. It was terrible, since he never used any contractions and used big words to make himself seem smart. "_Do not you desire that your female acquaintance was sexually attractive, like I_?" He sang, swaying on stage. Everyone sat, wide eyed, until it finished.

"Okay, that was a little odd, but I want to go now." Ino stepped up and tapped in her numbers, "I'm singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." She began, "_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, I think you need a new one, hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend. Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me, no way no way, you know it's not a secret, hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend!_" She sounded like a bitch.

Itachi sat down beside his brother on the couch quietly. He turned to face him, although, Sasuke turned his head as far away from his brother as he could, even though he looked like an idiot.

"Sasuke," He sighed, "could you at least talk to me?"

"No." He said in a pout.

"Jeez, Sasuke, we're on vacation, give me a break." He relaxed against the soft sofa.

"Humph." Sasuke moved away from him, but couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

"Okay, Sasuke how about you go next?" Naruto gave Sasuke the book of Karaoke songs as Ino finished singing.

"Uh…" Sasuke flipped through the book unenthusiastically until he found a song he liked and went to the stage, typing in the numbers.

"I remember when he used to like Nelly Furtado." Itachi laughed softly.

"I'm singing: All Good Things by Nelly Furtado." He stated proudly as the music began to play.

"I guess he hasn't grown out of that…" Itachi groaned.

"_Honestly, what will become of me? Don't like reality; it's way to clear to me. But really, life is dandy._" He sang softly, not entirely bad, but a Karaoke performance nonetheless, "_Flames to dust. Lovers to friends. Why do all good things come to an end_?"

"That was awesome, _believe it_!" Naruto cheered when he had finished.

"Gaara's going next." Gaara said as he floated off of his seat and onto the stage. "I'm going to sing I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston." He said as he got ready. At first there was no music behind him. "_If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of, the way."_ He dragged out every word. Gaara paused. "_And I, will always love you, will always love you._" He continued, closing his eyes. Verses passed quickly, and the song reached its climax, "_And I,_" He held the note, "_will always love you. I will always love you, I will always, love you, I will always love you!_" He sang loudly, "_I will always, love you!_" The tune slowed, "_I, I will always, love, you._" He sang, his voice fading softer and holding the note. "_You. Darling, I love you. I will always, I will always, love you._"

"Yeah!" Naruto leapt to his feet, clapping so hard he made his hands numb, "That was awesome dude!" He grabbed the Karaoke book and threw it to Hinata, "your turn."

"But I-I…" She sighed and opened the book. "Okay…" She walked shyly up to the stage and typed in the numbers. "I-I-I'm singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera." She poked her index fingers together nervously.

"You can do it, Hini!" Kiba cheered, giving her a thumbs-up.

"_After all you put me through,_" She spoke softly, "_you think I'd despise you. But in the end, I want to thank you. Because you made me that much stronger."_ The music played faster and it seemed as if she was letting quite a lot of anger out in each of her words, "_It makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter._"

"You go girl!" Ino cheered, punching at the air.

"Keebs," Naruto said to Kiba as Hinata finished her song, "you want to go next?"

"You know it!" He grinned and leapt on stage, already knowing what he was going to sing. He glanced at Hinata and winked, making her face turn bright red.

"What are you singing?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Animals by Nickelback." The music began, "_I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins, this train is coming off the track._" He sang loudly and quickly through the verse and almost screamed at the chorus, "_I'm screaming, oh! We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just have to love we're animals! No, no matter where we go! 'Cuz everybody knows we're just a couple animals!"_

"Whoa!" Hinata gasped and collapsed.

"Oh man! Rock on!" Naruto raved.

"Okay Sasuke, if you don't mind, I'm going to sing a song." Itachi stood up after Kiba finished and selected a song. "Only The Good Die Young, by Billy Joel." Itachi typed in his numbers.

"Mm." Sasuke grunted, looking at his older brother.

"_Only the good die young. You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd, we ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud, we might be laughing a bit too loud, oh but that never hurt no one."_

"What the f$ do you mean 'we ain't too pretty'?" The white haired man spat.

"Shush, Hidan." The tall man said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't you fing talk to me like that, Kakuzu." Hidan snapped.

"Sorry…" Kakuzu said quietly.

"_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait, some say its better but I say it ain't, I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun."_ Itachi continued.

"Damn strait!" Kisame agreed, winking at Itachi.

After Itachi finished, Chouji sang Hot Blooded by Foreigner, but no one thought it was anything special. They couldn't even understand him half the time because he always had food in his mouth. Shino had somehow disappeared; he was never really into singing. Sakura sang something, but no one paid attention to her.

"Okay, I'm going to sing next!" Tenten giggled excitedly from the bar with Neji.

"Alright," Neji muttered emotionlessly. "I'll listen."

"Thanks!" She hugged him tightly, then skipped over to the stage and selected a song. "I'm going to sing: Best Day of My Life, by Dido."

"Good luck!" Lee gave her a thumbs-up, but she ignored him.

"_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all, the morning rain clouds out my window, and I can't see at all. And even if I could it would all be grey, but your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad._" She sang, looking over at Neji as she continued through her song, "_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life. Oh, just to be with you, has given me the best day of my life._"

"Kakuzu, that girl reminds me of someone from a really long f$ing time ago…" Hidan stared at her.

"_Push the door, I'm home at last, and I'm soaking through and through, and then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you. And even if my house falls down then, I wouldn't have a clue. Because you're near me._" She sang in a happy voice.

When she finished, Hidan rose from his seat and followed Tenten slowly. She slid into her seat beside Neji and grinned happily.

"That was dedicated to _you_." She said, poking his nose with her index finger as she said the final word.

"To me? My, you're too kind." He said unenthusiastically, taking a sip of his water.

"You're so silly." She said, leaning closer.

"Yes, Tenten, I'm silly." He said sarcastically, looking down as his glass. Though to most his sarcasm was harsh and unpleasant, to Tenten it was endearing.

She smiled and scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning closer to him. She placed a hand on his chin and raised his head to hers. He stared at her with both a confused and intrigued look. Before she could lay her lips on his, someone's voice surprised them both.

"You," A voice said from beside them, "what's your name, girl?"

"Me?" Tenten asked, seeing him nod she obeyed, "I'm Tenten."

"Tenten. That sounds right." He nodded, deep in thought. His eyes trailed to the buns in her hair and he knew that his deduction was correct. "My name is Hidan. You wouldn't happen to be related to anyone by the name of Ten, would you?"

"Well, my mom told me that my grandma's name was Ten." She said.

"Really, well then, I suppose I should tell you right now. I'm your grandfather." He stated firmly and straightforwardly.

"My… what?" She gasped.

"Grandfather." He repeated, annoyed that he hadn't sworn in a few sentences.

"That's simply not possible. I have no family. My mom said they were all dead." She concluded.

"Well, yeah. All except me. I killed them a long time ago, though a few got away. I guess I killed them because I didn't want to live in that village and they all pissed me off with their… happiness." He shivered, almost swearing but managing to hold it down.

"Wow. That's a little much to take in. So there could be some relatives of mine somewhere?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Yeah. I know of two, one is a girl who owns a Tim Horton's in the desert named _Ten_ifer and one is a famous singer, whose stage name was a typo. Her real name was Nelly Fur_ten_do, but it was misspelled as Furtado." He explained. "Well, I'm not really the grandfatherly type, so I'm sure you'll understand me not staying with you or anything. I'd probably have to kill you, too."

"Um, okay…" She said, still really confused.

"Just thought you should know about that. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to look me up. So… who's this strapping young lad?" He gestured to Neji.

"Sorry, where are my manners, this is my best friend Neji Hyuga." She said, clinging to his arm and smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neji said bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Elisabeth!" A voice said from behind Hidan.

"What the f$ is that?" He said, losing some cool.

"I am Rock Lee, the leaf village's handsome devil!" He said with a salute. "And who might you be?"

"That's Hidan, my grandfather." Tenten said, though she was pissed at Lee for calling her Elisabeth again.

"You are Elisabeth's grandfather? It is of the greatest honor to make your acquaintance, sir. I am your soon-to-be grandson-in-law!" He said with a smile, standing very close to Hidan.

"Ew no, he's not. He's just an irritating dork." She sighed.

"Get the f$ away from me, you f$ing ass." Hidan said, shoving Lee roughly away. He put his hands on the side of his head and slid them down his body, supposedly cleansing himself.

"It is unyouthful to swear," Lee looked him up and down, "that is why you are so old."

"Old? What the f$ are you f$ing talking about? I'm in my f$ing prime, bitch!" He snarled angrily.

"Pardon me, Gramps, but I do believe-" Lee began, but was cut off.

"Gramps? There's no f$ing way you just fing called me Gramps!" He fumed. "I'm out of here. Bye Elisab-"

"It's Tenten." She corrected.

"I'm going back to my room, come on Kakuzu. If anyone needs us, f$ off." He grabbed Kakuzu and strode to the door. "Just, f off, especially you," he pointed to Lee, "You don't even have the right to breath in the general direction of _this_." He put his hand in front of his own face and moved it in a circular motion. "Goodbye Lizzy."

"It's-" The door slammed shut, "Tenten…" She muttered.

* * *

"Nara," Temari addressed Shikamaru, "Why don't you try and sing?" 

"Me? Of all people to do Karaoke, you ask me." He groaned.

"Yes, do it." She commanded, shoving the book on his lap.

"Jeez…" He grumbled and began to flip through the book until he found something he knew.

"Alright, Shikamaru, go on." She pushed him forward.

"I don't see you singing…" He muttered. He typed in his numbers and quietly said the name of the song he had chosen. "Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx…" He reluctantly began to sing "_Oceans apart day after day and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, how can we say forever? Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._"

After four and a half minutes, he finished. He slumped down into his seat beside Temari with a very annoyed look on his face.

"There, happy?" He asked angrily.

"Very." She said turning quickly towards him, holding his head on either side and pushing him hard against the sofa. "Thanks." She said as she pressed her lips onto his.

"Hmm!?" He grunted against her lips in surprise.

"I don't want to see that!" Kankuro groaned and hustled over to the bar, sitting next to a lady. "If- hey, didn't I hit on you already?"

"Weren't you the guy I hit with my glass last night? Jeez, you certainly are persistent." The girl laughed, "Sorry about that, by the way. I was drunk and tired of being the target for pick up lines…"

"I guess so, being as beautiful as you are I'm sure every guy in the hotel wanted something to do with you." He grinned.

"Sometimes I think you guys just have secret little meetings, calling each other weird code names like _Line Master_ and _The Picker-Upper_ and coming up with these weird lines." She laughed and cocked her head towards him. "What do they call _you_?"

"Available." He joked.

"Excuse me," the bartender leaned forward, "is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"A beer." She said simply, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Make it two, on me." He offered. The bartender nodded and went to fulfill their orders.

"So, what's your story? Why are you here?" Kankuro asked, leaning his elbow on the bar table.

"Just a vacation, really. Everyone at work is riding me so hard I feel like I'm going to collapse." She sighed with a small laugh.

"Riding you, huh?" Kankuro's dirty mind swirled around her words that danced in his skull, "Do you have a name?"

"I don't give my name to strangers." She said crossing her arms.

"I assure you, I'm not as strange as I look." He smiled slyly.

"Nonetheless…" She began, but the bartender interrupted her thoughts as he put their beers in front of them.

"Okay, I understand. You can call me 658." He told her his room number, extending a hand for her to shake.

"Alright," she laughed softly, graciously taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake, "I'm 582."

* * *

"Come on Neji, just one song!" Tenten pleaded, dragging him towards the stage. 

"I don't want to." He protested, planting his feet on the ground.

"Please!" She asked, dragging the word out as she pulled as hard as she could, although she couldn't budge him.

"No." He turned his head away from her.

"What if I came with you?" She suggested. He turned around and began to walk off so she hurried after him and passed him, walking backwards in front of him. "Oh come on! We could do our routine, we practiced like a hundred times at your house when we were bored, why not put it to good use?" She negotiated.

"No way, it'd be embarrassing." He said walking faster, causing her to pick up her pace.

"I'd be right there with you, it'll be fun!" She stopped walking and he nearly bumped into her, though he practically stopped on a dime.

"No." He stated firmly.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" She put her hands together as if to pray.

"Fine, I'll do it if it'll shut you up." He groaned.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly and squeezed him as hard as she could. She grabbed his hand and pranced happily towards the stage, dragging him with her. "Okay, Neji and I are going to sing Our Time Has Come by James Ingram and Carnie Wilson."

"Neji's going to sing? No way am I missing this." Naruto stopped talking to Sakura and leaned forward with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure about this?" Neji whispered to Tenten.

"Trust me, it'll be a blast!" She said, barely containing her joy as she typed in the numbers of the song. The music of a rather happy song filled the room.

"_Our time has come we're gonna, walk in the sun, oh,_" they sang together, with perfectly choreographed dance moves illustrating the lyrics, "_I've packed my hopes, we're ready to roll, we're on our way! With a little faith we can, step from the shadows and, tell everyone: turn the spotlight on, now our time has come!_" They were completely synchronized, with both their vocals and their dance, "_Can you feel the power now! The day is ours, for you and I, there comes a time, to hold our heads high! Make a little history; each time we dare to dream. Tell everyone: turn the spotlight on, now our time has come!_"

Finally, after just under four minutes of entertainment, the song ended. Naruto gave a standing ovation, laughing so hard he almost fell back down. But it wasn't that he thought it was lame, he really enjoyed it. Neji allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Lee ran up to his teammates and gave them a thumbs-up.

"I'll say it again: you guys spend _way_ too much time together." Lee laughed.

"Keebs," Naruto ran over to his friend, "you tired? It's getting late."

"A little bit, yeah." He yawned.

In the background, you could hear the boy who was previously talking to his hands singing Fergalicious by Fergie. Kiba and Naruto began to walk towards the door, but Kiba slipped on an ice cube and flew forward.

* * *

"What's your situation?" Kankuro asked the girl. 

"Single." She said sipping her beer.

"Really? You want a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No." Kankuro was slightly crushed, "I want a _man_friend. You seem qualified. Now, how about when this is all over, you give me a call and we'll see how it goes?"

"Sounds good to me!" He smiled. She was perfect for him, the exact woman he had been searching for. She reached into her purse to retrieve one of her business cards to give him.

Suddenly, Kiba slammed into the back of his chair, propelling Kankuro forward and shoving his face against the woman's chest (&). She stood up angrily and punched him away from her, knocking him onto the floor.

"I should have known you were a creep!" She shouted.

"No, I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault! I-I-I..." He stuttered.

"Go to hell!" She threw her mug of beer at him; it sprayed all over him and shattered.

"But I-I…" She stormed out of the room, her silhouette pausing at the door to look back at his pathetic figure before she pulled the door behind her, crushing Kankuro's heart completely. He watched her disappear, the light shining from the streetlamp outside diminished from his face, leaving him in a dark shadow of self pity, he whispered to himself as his heart broke, "I love you."

Temari reached for her cup of tea, when it suddenly cracked. She retracted her hand and stared at the cup. She knew it was a bad Omen.

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart-central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 600072 . jpg (Remove spaces!) 

Author's Note: Wow. Weird chapter, not much detail. I'm sorry for that. Hahaha, Neji and Tenten just can't catch a break, can they? They've been trying to kiss every chapter (with the exception of the prologue because: A.) Not considered a chapter; more of a pre-chapter. B.) They weren't really in it, just in a flashback.) but have always been interrupted. Broken cup, bad omen? Oh no! Foreshadowing. Gotta love it. Almost as much as loving reviews (sticks hands out in a pleading manor, as if asking for food). And don't worry guys, next chapter will be good. It'll reveal the underlying plot! Sorry for the late update, I'm stalling for my sister to get her act in gear, she's so lazy! Please review!

Next Chapter Preview:

**"Fine, drop her. _Now_." Neji said the last word loudly.**

**"Fine I wi-" The kidnapper was silenced by a sharp pain in his back he stumbled, dropping Hinata over the edge of the building, and falling sideways over the side edge. **

** Her scream was horrifying; it filled his ears, and spread through the city like wildfire, startling everyone. And suddenly, it stopped abruptly. Neji stood still for a second, unable to move, but quickly he regained his composure and ran to the side, looking down...**


	6. Causing a Ruckus

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(though you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Causing a Ruckus**

Neji's eyes opened instantly. The noise was quiet, but definitely foreign. Everyone had gone to sleep a few hours ago, including him; until just a second ago. He considered closing his eyes and going back to sleep, perhaps it was just his imagination.

"You heard it, too?" Tenten whispered from her bed.

"What do you think it is?" He whispered back.

"Maybe you should check it out; it came from your cousin's room, next door." She suggested.

He nodded, even though he knew she could hardly see him. He slipped out of his bed and through his door silently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, shifty figure dart up the stairs. He glanced at Hinata's room's door and noticed it was left open. There was no logical reason for any of Hinata's team members to be outside the room at what seemed to be three o'clock in the morning. He crept into her room and activated his Byakugan. He didn't see Hinata anywhere, and took note that her bed had been somewhat ransacked.

"Neji? Is that you?" Kiba's voice said softly and drowsily.

"Yes, where is Hinata?" He asked firmly.

"She's right-" He noticed she was out of her bed, "she _was_ in her bed."

"Shit." He deepened the chakra flow into his eyes and extended the range of his eyes and looked upward. He saw two figures, one tall and approximately in his late twenties, and one looked a lot like Hinata, being restrained by the taller figure. "The roof!" he whispered to himself, running out of the room and back into his. "Tenten, listen…"

* * *

On the roof the man stood, holding Hinata tightly and he stared into the sky. He grinned, knowing soon he would complete his goal. He stood close to the edge, overlooking the city. There was a noise behind him and he quickly spun around. 

"What are you doing with my cousin?" Neji asked, closing the doors of the stairs from which he had come and holding a kunai in his right hand aimed towards the man.

"Your cousin, hmm?" The man laughed.

"Neji, hel-" the man silenced Hinata with his hand.

"You're kidnapping her, correct?" He asked evenly.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has attempted to, am I right?" He grinned as Hinata squirmed.

"Of course," he thought out loud, "the cloud village... The same village Konoha was at war with years ago, I thought that we had settled our differences?" He took a step forward.

"Take another step and I'll throw the girl off of the building!" He moved her closer to the edge. Neji froze. "Settled our differences? Oh please. We only said that because you guys wanted nothing to do with a war. You seem old enough to remember."

"Remember what?" He asked.

"My father was angry. He was angry that we had succumbed to your peaceful demands so easily. So he went to Kumo's Kage and convinced him to plan a surprise attack. He planned to steal the daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan, and kill her. But his plan was foiled. And he died by the hands of the head of the Main Branch." His grip on Hinata loosened slightly and he moved a step closer to the edge.

"Wait," Neji stopped him, "aren't you the room service attendant? You came to our room the first night we stayed here, am I right?" He stalled, his eyes quickly looking down beneath and behind the man for a split second.

"Why, yes, thank you for noticing." He said, his cloud village headband reflecting the light of the moon.

"You realize that by killing my cousin you accomplish nothing. I'll kill you the second you drop her." He negotiated.

"I don't care. I want to finish what my father started." He said angrily.

"Fine, drop her. _Now_." Neji said the last word loudly.

"Fine I wi-" The kidnapper was silenced by a sharp pain in his back he stumbled, dropping Hinata over the edge of the building, and falling sideways over the side edge.

Her scream was horrifying; it filled his ears, and spread through the city like wildfire, startling everyone. And suddenly, it stopped abruptly. Neji stood still for a second, unable to move, but quickly he regained his composure and ran to the side, looking down. There, approximately three floors down, Kiba leaned out his window, gripping the frame with his claws, and in his other arm, Hinata. She clung tightly to him, burying her face in his chest (&). Neji was never happier to see the Inuzuka kid then at that moment.

And just slightly to his left, a few feet below him, Tenten hung on the wall, balancing on a ledge. She gave him a peace sign and a wink. Neji sighed in relief and offered her a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up. Sirens echoed distantly from far beneath them.

"Thank you…" Neji said softly.

She smiled and moved closer to him, her eyes staring into his. He slid his arms around her and guided her towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself up slightly to reach his height, standing on her toes. She kissed him as passionately as she could. After a few seconds, she slid back to her normal height and released his lips from hers. He stood completely still, staring at her, with his body still very near to hers.

"You're a little close, don't you think?" she giggled, repeating his earlier comment, "Let's go see if Hinata's alright." She said, tugging on Neji's hand as she rushed towards the elevator.

* * *

Everyone looked puzzled as they stood in the hallway, all looking at each other for answers. The only thing they knew was that Hinata had screamed, there was no one else with a scream that high pitched. Suddenly, the elevator let out a _ding _as Neji and Tenten arrived. At the same time, Kiba, Hinata and Shino emerged from their room. 

"Okay, what happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was kidnapped and almost killed but Neji followed the guy up to the roof and stalled him while Tenten climbed the building and stabbed the guy in the back but he dropped me and luckily Kiba was there to catch me as I fell." Hinata explained all in one breath, still frightened.

"And I was sleeping!" Naruto slapped himself in the forehead, "I miss all the cool stuff!"

"I suggest we all go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I agree." Sasuke said, not caring.

"N-Neji-san…" Hinata poked her index fingers together nervously, "I'm scared."

"Kiba," Neji addressed him, "sleep alongside Hinata. Make sure she's okay."

"Yes sir!" Kiba grinned and pushed Hinata into their room, "Thanks." He whispered over his shoulder at Neji as Shino slid into the room in front of him.

"I owed you for saving her when she was in distress." He said neutrally. Kiba turned his head back around and began to walk inside when he was paused by Neji's voice, "I hope to see you around the Hyuga compound more often, she's in distress a lot."

"Sure thing." Kiba went into his room and closed the door behind him.

"You know," Ino began, "I'm a little scared too; what if someone tries to kidnap me?"

"Who in their right mind would?" Chouji said with a laugh.

"Hey! Shut your floppy oral cavity, fatso!" She insulted him.

"That's not nice! It's not _that_ floppy!" He complained.

"Jeez…" She sighed, guilt and tiredness guiding her mouth, "Sorry."

"Wow. Did you just apologize?" He sounded slightly amazed.

"Yes, despite what you might think, I'm not the meanest human being _ever_…" She crossed her arms in anger.

"You're right; you're not the biggest bitch I know. But you're close." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"… You know, you're not the fattest guy I know. But you're close." She smiled.

Soon enough, everyone had gone back to sleep. Before they knew it, it was eight o'clock. Gaara knocked on everyone's doors and told them to go to his room. By 8:10am, everyone had arrived.

"Listen," Gaara began, "this is a small meeting to discuss a few things. First on the agenda: a movie I watched. It was called: Rocky. Lee, Neji, Elisabeth, care to explain?"

"First of all, my name is Tenten, and second, it was Gai-sensei's idea; he said tha-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gaara said as he answered, everyone was silent, "Yes. You think so? I suppose. Alright, I'll let them know." He hung up, "Change of plans, everyone get packed we're leaving."

"What?" Naruto stood up, "Why?"

"Our presence has caused a ruckus amongst the village, especially regarding the Hyugas." He explained,

"Can you describe the _ruckus_?" asked Kankuro grinning.

Gaara glared at him and continued. "The hotel believes that we should leave before something terrible happens. They'll refund us for the nights we didn't spend and suggest we leave immediately."

"I don't _believe it_!" Naruto whined.

"Just go." Gaara ordered. Everyone obeyed.

In just under twenty minutes, everyone had assembled outside the hotel, packed and ready to go home. As they walked through the town, they were the target of many anonymous glares. But soon enough, they reached the outskirts.

"Lee!" A voice rang as they just exited the city.

"Oh no, not again." Neji groaned.

"Where are you going, my youthful subordinates?" He asked his students.

"We are leaving Gai-sensei; we were posing a threat to the village!" Lee said sternly.

"Ouch, too bad. Luckily, while you guys were here I managed to obtain a little video from the surveillance cameras on the roof from last night," He waved a video tape in front of Neji and Tenten's faces, "after Hinata's kidnapper was subdued…" He winked.

"You son of a bitch," Neji snarled, "Give it!"

"Never!" He replied with a laugh, running off, with Neji and Tenten close behind throwing kunai and shuriken.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Revenge is youthful!" Lee praised as he, too, followed.

* * *

"Mm… more walking." Shikamaru slouched and dragged his feet. 

"Stop complaining, it won't make this trip any shorter." Temari replied.

"It won't make it any longer, either." He retorted quietly.

"Come on, Nara," she slid her arm around his shoulders, "I won't be staying with you in Konoha, so we might as well make the last few days of being together slightly enjoyable. Could you at least pretend to be happy?"

"Fine…" He sighed, picking up his feet.

"Okay, now that you're happier, let's speed up; we're falling behind!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a run to catch up with the rest of them.

* * *

"I lost her!" Kankuro cried, "The girl who made me twirl! That beautiful pearl!" 

"You're gonna make me hurl." Gaara groaned.

"I feel so bad, and oh-so sad! Don't get mad, red-haired lad!" He rhymed. "Take a chill pill, will you?"

"Shut up before I kill you!" Sand swirled around him and towards Kankuro.

"It feels cruddy to be bloody, little buddy!" He said as he ran.

"You better keep running!" He yelled after his brother.

* * *

"I bet if you tripped," Ino laughed, "you'd just keep rolling." 

"No, I'd hit a tree." Chouji defended.

"Want to bet?" She stuck her foot out in front on his legs, tripping him.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he fell forward, but he grabbed her ankle as he started rolling, pulling her along with him. They tumbled, twisting around, until they slammed into a large rock. "Ha! See? I _did_ hit a tree!"

"This is a rock, fatty." Ino corrected from on top of him.

"Shut up, bitch." He said with a smile, which she returned.

* * *

"I can beat you anytime, anywhere, _believe it_." Naruto beamed. 

"Loser, stop fooling yourself." Sasuke said pushing past his teammate.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me!" Naruto said aggressively as he ran after his friend.

"There's no way you guys are leaving me behind!" Sakura hurried after them.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke spat, pushing Naruto down when he got too close.

"Hey! Sasuke, you ass!" He said, jumping up and running after him.

"Guys, wait up!" Sakura called after them.

* * *

"Don't worry Hini," Kiba barked, "You're safe with Akamaru, me and Shino." 

"I-I know, but what's father going to say?" She blushed and looked down.

"Heh, leave him to me. I'll explain everything. He likes me." Kiba howled and Akamaru barked from inside his sweater.

"Okay, Kiba-kun." She smiled.

"Please," he grinned and put his arm around her, "call me Kiba-chan."

"Oh lord," Shino slapped himself in the forehead, "that's a very feminine suffix."

"Uh, yeah, I knew that." He lied, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I bet neither of you can match my speed." He said, bolting forward.

"Kiba, competition between us would be senseless." Shino shook his head is displeasure.

"Come on, Shino," Hinata began running, "talking won't make you any faster!"

"Mm…" He grunted and followed after them.

And just like that, they were going home. Throughout the three days they spent coming home from their vacation they got to know each other better than they had in any other amount of time. But in seemingly an instant, they were apart once again, leaving them only with their new memories and the knowledge that they'd see the sand siblings again; perhaps sooner than they thought.

XX

* * *

Illustration: www . fanart-central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 597912 . jpg 

Author's Note: It's not over yet. There's still the epilogue. Yep. Sorry, I won't be updating for at least two weeks, because I'm going to Ontario to visit my father. I hope my sister finishes the epilogue while we're there, because she's taking so damn long! Erg!

Epilogue Preview

**"Now, if you please, could you leave me alone now?" Neji asked politely.**

**"Yeah…" Haishi, Hugh, Hinata, Kiba, and Hanabi all sighed and left. But Iroh remained in the doorframe.**

**"Neji, you know lies are like the wood that nurtures the fire, my boy, they only end badly," Iroh began, leaning against the doorframe.**

**"Enough with the lectures, Iroh." Neji said flatly.**

**"It wasn't a lecture, it was a metaphor." Iroh said with a smile.**

**"Actually, it was a simile." Neji corrected.**

**"Ah, touché. You must lecture yourself, my boy. And if I were to lecture you, I imagine it would be long, and it would get quite uncomfortable for that girl under your bed." He winked at Neji and left, closing the door behind him.**

**"Your uncle is really intuitive." Tenten said from beneath his bed.**


	7. Epilogue

**Illustrations:** I've decided to be nice and draw pictures of some good scenes from each chapter. If you would like to see them: at the bottom of each page (chapter) will be the address; with spaces that you'll need to take out. The scenes will be marked with this to show the fact that it had been chosen for illustration: (&)

**Summary:** Sequel to _Island Vacation _(thought you don't necessarily have to read the first story to understand everything that's happening). Three weeks after their vacation fiasco, the leaf shinobi students, as well as Gaara and his siblings, get a much deserved second chance at a good time, and are treated to a vacation to Kumogakure; the cloud village. The Akatsuki too? Naruto watches Friends? Kankuro is a ladies man? The truth behind the Kerplunk Incident? Karaoke? Team Gai are in a movie? Jonins take a vacation too? Tenten's got family? An underlying plot!? More music, more comedy, more randomness, more romance, more drama, more detail. Read to find out. And by the way, most of the romantic moments are meant to be a little over dramatic, for humor.

**Pairings:** NejiTenten, KibaHinata, ShikamaruTemari, ChoujiIno, AsumaKurenai+ implications of HidanKakuzu, ItachiKisame, and more.

**Text Legend:**

Text : Paragraphs; average text; dialogue.

_Text _: Flashback; Emphasis on a specific word or phrase; some proper nouns.

_**Text**_ : Emphasis on a word in a flashback.

**Text** : Chapter or heading.

" " : Speaking, showing dialogue.

' ' : Quote in dialogue.

XX : End of chapter.

Horizontal line (such as below) : Switch of scene.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Gai ran back inside the hotel with a few scratches and bruises, clutching the video tape in his hands. He exhaled in relief and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Kakashi stared at him in an annoyed fashion, tapping his foot.

"Well," Kakashi began, "did you find out where they're going?"

"Yes, rival! They are leaving because something about the village hating them." He explained.

"I have a name, you know." Kakashi sighed in aggravation.

"Yes, it's…" Gai looked at his arm, written on it was: _Rival Kakashi_, "Kakashi!"

"Yeah…" He took out his _Icha Icha_ book and began reading.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Don't be so _rash_, rival!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Now if you don't mind," Gai fixed his vest and turned towards a door, "I need to use the lavatory!"

"…Uh." Kakashi grunted, flicking his wrist drowsily at Gai as he ran through the door and into the bathroom.

"Asuma," Kakashi heard a faint voice from behind him, followed by a giggle. He turned and saw Kurenai and Asuma sitting at the bar, Asuma's arm around her.

"God…" Kakashi sighed, "They're having another moment…"

"Kakashi!" Asuma waved him over, Kakashi slouched over reluctantly and took a seat next to Asuma on a bar stool. "So, how's your vacation?" He asked with a grin.

"Eh, same old same old." Kakashi shrugged, reading his book.

There was a very awkward silence. Asuma didn't want to talk about anything personal with Kurenai when Kakashi was sitting right next to them, and Kakashi didn't want to talk at all, he was too into reading his book. For about five minutes no one said anything at all.

"So," Asuma began, "done anything rash lately Kakashi?"

"…Mm…" Kakashi hated when people thought him rash, since he was always so calm and collected people liked to tease him that he was rash.

"Rival!" A voice echoed through the room. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi all rolled their eyes when they saw Gai run their way. "I have returned, Kakashi, Asuma, and… uh… what's your name?"

"Kurenai." She sighed.

"Right, right, sorry; I have Alzheimer's." He said with a laugh, Gai often blamed his forgetfulness on a disease no one believed he actually had. "Students are wonderful, am I right?" Gai stared into space with a look of happiness.

"Yeah right, one of mine is mentally disabled, one has a past, and one's a whore." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Oh yeah? One of mine has an eating problem, one's a bitch, and one's so lazy he can hardly pick up his feet." Asuma laughed bitterly as he took a drink of his fresh beverage.

"You're right about that." Kurenai thought of her own students, "I've got a weird dog kid, a creepy boy who screams at his bugs, and a slut."

"Hinata's a slut?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm kidding." Kurenai laughed.

"How could you possibly say anything bad about your students?" Gai sounded shocked.

"What are you talking about? You hate your students." Asuma pointed out.

"False! I don't hate them; I just think they should embrace their youth more." Gai explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurenai asked.

"Let me explain…" Gai began his flashback…

"_Neji! What's your favorite colour?" Gai asked spontaneously._

"_Brown." He said simply, not caring._

"_Well __**that's**__ youthful…" Gai muttered sarcastically. _

"That's it? That's your story? I thought it'd be a lot longer." Kakashi said with a small laugh.

"I'm glad you enjoy my long, involving jaunts, but there are far too many adventures, expeditions, quests, and antics to emphasize in one night, _Rival Rash_." He name called with an intentionally over masculine laugh. "We should be leaving soon anyway; our students will wonder where we are when they arrive back in Konoha."

"They're going back?" Asuma questioned.

"Yes," Gai said, annoyed, "that's _so_ last chapter, _Smoking Sir_." He name called again.

"Sorry; I haven't been here since the prologue." Asuma said with a snort, lighting up a cigarette.

"Well," Kakashi closed his book and stood up, "let's be on our way."

"The springtime of youth is reaching its end, let's make the most of our last few days!" Gai cried dramatically.

"Uh, what exactly is the Springtime of Youth?" Kurenai asked the question that plagued everyone.

"Why, it is a little known fact that children grow faster in the springtime, and it is youthful to grow. Therefore, the Springtime of Youth is a time of which one grows, youthfully! Obviously…" Gai rolled his eyes at the seemingly obvious question.

"Obviously…" Kurenai repeated awkwardly, pretending to understand.

" Anyway, we will sprint in spirit! Leap in laughter! Yodel in youth! Bound in bravery! Prance in pleasure!" Gai yelled, running as fast as he could, while the rest sighed and followed after.

* * *

"Kazekage's office, one moment please! Kazekage's office, please hold!" Gaara's secretary endlessly answered phones. 

"Angela." A Chunin addressed her from the doorway.

"Uh, yes?" She answered, adjusting her glasses that had fallen crooked.

"Baki is outside causing quite a ruckus." He informed her.

"Um, can you describe the ruckus?" She murmured softly.

"He's got a flamethrower." The Chunin told her, rolling his eyes at her _Breakfast Club_ reference; a Kankuro-like joke.

"A flamethrower!" She shot up and ran to the window, peering out.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples, bitches!" Baki screamed as he set random establishments ablaze.

"Oh no!" She ran out of the room, down stairs, and out into the street. "Baki, what's wrong with you?" She said, staying a good distance away.

"The Kazekage doesn't respect me! I'm his sensei! Why didn't he leave me in charge? Huh? Why _you_?" He yelled, pumping flames out of his flamethrower at her, but she scurried backwards quickly, dodging just barely.

"Um… Because… Uh…" She stuttered, barely managing to dodge the fire Baki was throwing at her. "Because I probably wouldn't get a flamethrower and set the village on fire."

"You bitch." Baki ran forward and was pumping out more fire, backing her against the wall of a small business. But just as the fire was about to make contact, the flamethrower ran out of fuel. "No f$ing way!" a vein in his head began to pulse and he ran towards the poor girl with a sword in his hands, making a loud power scream as he gathered chakra in it.

"B-Baki, calm down!" She put her hands up defensively and bit her lip in fear as he continued to charge at her. She shut her eyes hard and braced herself.

"What the-" She heard, along with grunts and groans and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Open your eyes." A commanding voice told her, from a seemingly close distance.

She did as she was told, slowly. She cracked one eye open and looked into the face of her rescuer. He had a low frown, his mouth slightly closer to his chin than his nose, and stood with his signature crossed arms. He was standing right in front of her, about a foot away. He did not look amused. She opened both eyes and glanced behind him and saw Baki lying on the ground next to his sword, with sand swirling around him, and blood dripping off of some of his limbs.

"G-Gaara-sama!" She leaned back with surprise.

"What happened?" He asked, raising one side of his brow.

"Baki, he went mad and started setting the town on fire and-and-and-" She couldn't think of much else to say, and luckily was cut off by Gaara.

"That was brave of you." He said sternly.

"W-what?" She pushed her glasses further onto her face with her middle finger.

"Even though you're not match for him, since you aren't a shinobi by any stretch of the imagination, you still came down and faced him. Good work." Gaara gave her a nod of approval and walked past her, towards his office, "And I trust everything is in order at my office?"

"Yes sir, perfect order. All of your messages are on the notepad on your desk." She said following him with another notepad and pen ready if he was to ask anything of her, but while looking down at it, she neglected to watch her feet and stumbled over random bits of sand, and fell; only to be caught by a lump of sand instantly.

"Careful." He said as he kept walking.

"Yes sir, careful." She wrote the word in bold writing on her notepad and underlined it twice as the sand sank into the ground and she gained her footing, hurrying after him.

In the Kazekage's office, Kankuro sat in Gaara's chair, looking out over the village with a huge grin on his face. Just then, Gaara came into his office followed by his secretary, jotting down notes. Gaara stared at Kankuro for a good two minutes before speaking.

"Kankuro, get out of my chair." He said simply.

"And what if I don't, bud?" He rested his feet on Gaara's desk.

"Then face the wrath of Gaara." Gaara went over to the coat rack and grabbed a random jacket and walked towards Kankuro.

"Oh shit!" Kankuro jumped up from Gaara's desk and began to run around the room, with Gaara right behind him, whacking him in the back of the head with the jacket. "Buddy, ouch! That has a zipper! Quit it!" He ran out of the room and Gaara locked the door behind him.

"Good." Gaara strode over to his desk and looked at the message notepad. It was completely filled out, and papers were randomly strewn all over his desk with messages. "Okay, first thing I want you to do: Get a new message notepad."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

Hyuga Haishi stood in the courtyard between the Branch and the main houses in the Hyuga compound. He sipped a cup of tea and took in the tranquility of the moment. Just then he heard voices and activated his Byakugan. He saw Iroh making his way over, taking his sweet time, while sipping tea. Iroh was the uncle of Neji, and a brother-in-law of Haishi. He was Neji's mother's brother. A Hyuga by blood, too, as was Neji's mother. 

"Ah, wonderful day isn't it?" He said with a tired smile.

"It's going to rain." Haishi replied dully.

"Yes, but the rain is what gives the plants the power to grow, and gives the ground a chance to soften, if only for a day." He said wisely. Haishi stared at him blankly, never liking his lectures. "It does the same with us, Haishi. I hardly ever see you outside, drinking tea, or being calm; as you are now."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes drowsily and saw as another family member of his coming this way. "What is it Hugh?"

"Two things I have to say." He stood up tall and extended his index finger, tapping it with his other index finder, "One: there were a few people badmouthing the Hyuga's beside the compound, so I knocked some sense into them. For the Hyuga! Hyuga's are all powerful!"

"Hugh, enough with the Hyuga stuff; you're only in by marriage." He sighed.

Hugh Hyuga. He was Hinata's mother's sister's husband. Although, unlike Iroh, he was not a Hyuga by blood. Though he seemed like it; always ranting on about Hyugas were the greatest thing since sliced bread. The other Hyugas stressed the point to no end that he was not physically a Hyuga. Not even close. He was balding, too, and Hyuga's _don't_ bald, which annoyed him; especially because he tried to hide it with an ugly comb over. Usually, Hyugas had arranged marriages, but Hinata's mother's sister's arranged fiancé died. And he was the first fallback, unfortunately.

"What's the second thing?" Iroh asked.

"Second," He extended his middle finger to accompany his extended index finger and tapped it with his other index finger, "I saw Hinata and some dog-boy coming this way. To the _Hyuga_ compound!" He said, over pronouncing the word 'Hyuga'.

"Already? She wasn't supposed to be back for quite some time." Haishi finished his tea and placed the empty cup on a small table a few feet away. He activated his Byakugan once again and looked around, noticing Hugh was right, she was coming through the gate now. Within seconds, she and Kiba were standing before them with their luggage in hand.

"Hey sir, remember me?" Kiba grinned and pointed a thumb at himself.

"How could I forget?" Haishi said, while Iroh and Hugh waved to Hinata.

"Yeah, you and me have always been like this." Kiba crossed his index and middle finger.

"You and _I_." Haishi corrected.

"Exactly, like this." He repeated the gesture of his fingers.

"So, Hinata how was the trip?" He asked his daughter, ignoring Kiba.

"It had its ups and… it had its downs." She made unnoticeable reference to her fall. "But it was okay."

"Yeah, Hini and I are closer than ever." Kiba wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I see." Haishi stared at his daughter with a questioning face. "So, where's Neji?"

"He was right behind us with his friend a few minutes ago." Hinata said, there was a small pause. Suddenly, Neji came into the courtyard, heading in the direction of the Branch house.

"I'll be in my room." Neji said as he hurried past the five of them, giving a quick bow to his uncle.

He rushed into his room and shut the door behind him and dropping his stuff on the floor. He pushed some hair behind his ear and sighed, plucking his notebook from his bag and sliding it back under his bed where it belonged. He waited for a few seconds before hearing a knock at his window.

He climbed onto his bed and opened it quickly. And as he did, Tenten burst in and grabbed him in a tight hug, pushing him backwards onto his bed. He lightly returned the gesture before she rolled off of him and lay on her back next to him, both of their arms spread out to either side; with her hand resting upside-down on his chest, and his hand resting the same way on her stomach. They stared up at the ceiling in silence, content with the friendly intimacy.

"Finally we're home, and away from all the annoying lack wits." Tenten giggled softly.

Outside Neji's room, Hinata, Kiba, Hugh, Iroh, and Haishi stood. They had all been confused at how antisocial Neji had been for the past month or so; even more than usual, and at how he would always be in his room. So they had decided to follow him; though Hinata had protested to using Byakugan to watch him, because that would be a major invasion of privacy. So they were leaning their ears against the door. Hinata was sitting on top of Kiba's shoulders, because there wasn't enough room on the door for them all to press their ears against it in a line.

"Whose voice is that?" Hugh asked in a whisper.

"I can't quite tell." Hinata whispered back.

"We would probably _know_ if we were using our Byakugan." Haishi said quietly.

"Shh!" Iroh, Hugh, Hinata, and Kiba all grunted.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind them.

"Listening to Neji, come on!" Iroh looked back at the girl, Hanabi, and pulled her to the door; with her ear against it. But to have enough room for her head, she had to kneel down.

"I think we should go in there." Kiba suggested.

"I agree," Haishi nodded, "he knows he's not supposed to have anyone in his room unless given permission."

"_Hyuga_ policy!" Hugh whispered in concurrence.

"Okay, let's all bust him at once. Ready? One… Two… Three!" Haishi counted.

Just then, they all busted in at the same time, pointing at Neji. Hugh had tripped and fallen on the ground, giving Akamaru a chance to jump on top of him while barking at Neji, while Hugh still managed to point accusingly at him. They all stood in ready positions, but it was in vain. Neji sat on his bed, cross-legged, writing in his notebook innocently. For a few awkward seconds, they stared at each other. (&)

"Yes?" Neji asked simply.

"Uh… what? Someone else was here, I know it." Haishi stared at Neji, knowing that if he were to activate his Byakugan and look around Neji would never forgive him.

"I assure you, I'm alone." He put the pen into the binds of the book.

"Then who were you talking to?" Kiba asked.

"It was only me; I was reading a page of my novel out loud to myself." He explained, with no trace of lies on his face.

"Oh." They all sounded disappointed.

"Now, if you please, could you leave me alone now?" Neji asked politely.

"Yeah…" Haishi, Hugh, Hinata, Kiba, and Hanabi all sighed and left. But Iroh remained in the doorframe.

"Neji, you know lies are like the wood that nurtures the fire, my boy, they only end badly," Iroh began, leaning against the doorframe.

"Enough with the lectures, Iroh." Neji said flatly.

"It wasn't a lecture, it was a metaphor." Iroh said with a smile.

"Actually, it was a simile." Neji corrected.

"Ah, touché. You must lecture yourself, my boy. And if I were to lecture you, I imagine it would be long, and it would get quite uncomfortable for that girl under your bed." He winked at Neji and left, closing the door behind him.

"Your uncle is really intuitive." Tenten said from beneath his bed.

"Yeah, he was once our age. Or so he says. And luckily for us he can keep a secret." Neji agreed.

Tenten grabbed the side of the bed and pulled herself out from underneath it, sliding her back across the smooth hardwood of his floor. She lay on her back, mostly out from under the bed, as she sighed. Neji leaned over the side and extended his hand towards her. She grinned and accepted it, allowing him to pull her up from the ground and onto the bed with him. She got comfortable next to him, allowing her legs to droop over the side of the bed.

"Thanks, handsome." She laughed lightly as he became flustered. She leaned against him warmly. "So, when are you going to tell your family that I'm living here? Or that I have been for about the past month? Has it been a month? Well, since my house burned down is all I know."

"When I figure they won't kick us out of the house, or activate the caged bird seal, or maybe kill me. Haishi has been acting a little harsh and stressed lately and I think he might overreact to this kind of thing." He replied, leaning back against her.

"He'll lighten up, I'm sure." Tenten said optimistically.

"I hope, or else we might both be out of a house." Neji sighed, "And I _refuse_ to stay at Lee's or Gai's."

"Amen to that." She agreed.

* * *

"F$!" growled Hidan slamming his fist on the table. He had just lost another round of blackjack. Badly. 

"Heh, you really don't have a knack for this game, do you?" Kakuzu laughed. He had just beaten out the house with 21 exactly.

"Well, not all of us have a talent for counting cards." Hidan said between gritted teeth.

The dealer glanced up from the deck of cards momentarily, hearing Hidan's comment.  
"Hehe, he's joking..." Kakuzu lied. He really didn't feel like killing this guy and blowing their cover.

"Pfft." Hidan huffed. He was in another mood.

"Aw, don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll bet all my money, and after I beat this guy I'll…_buy_…some nice handcuffs from the gift shop for later." Kakuzu really stretched the part about not liking to spend his money.

"You think you can f$ing buy me off like some cheap whore?" Hidan cursed.

Kakuzu lifted his eyebrow. "Yes." He said as if it was obvious.

"…make sure you don't get the cheap ones…" Hidan said crossing his arms and leaning back in a pout.

Kakuzu smiled under his mask and made a mental note to give a nice _tip_ to the maid the next morning.

Across the casino where Deidara, and Sasori, sitting at the poker table alone.  
"Sasori…" whispered Deidara to his Danna.

"What." Replied Sasori harshly.

"Danna, I think it would be nice if you got out of your little puppet thingy, you're drawing unwanted attention…" Deidara suggested while waving to a person he had noticed staring at them. The person quickly looked away with an embarrassed look.

"…Maybe you're right." Sasori agreed. He quickly climbed out of his little suit and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Sasori no longer looked as threatening as he did in his massive puppet suit, he looked to be in his early teens.

"…hehe.." Deidara giggled.

"…What are you giggling about Dei." Sasori asked in his little child voice.

"…hehe….I just can't take you seriously as my Danna when you look like _that_ and sound like _that_! You're so adorable!" Deidara pinched Sasori's puppet cheek at the risk of his life.

"Stop it!" Sasori commanded swatting him. Deidara stopped. Even though his Danna looked harmless, it was very likely he would kill him if he continued this. Of course he couldn't help laughing whenever Sasori said something only an adult would say.

Another person sat down at the table and was dealt a hand in the next round. He looked at Sasori up and down. And then said, very unwisely; "Aren't you a little young to be playing this game? Did you lose your parents in the crowd?"

Deidara had to bite his lip hard from laughter at the look on Sasori's face. A vein pulsed in his temple that looked like it was about to burst, and his eyes were shooting a glare that could rival Itachi's. But Sasori was very good at dealing with stress. He simply closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, sighing. Eternal youth was not without its downsides. But despite the death glare he got from Sasori, the man still looked at him as if he expected an answer.

"Well, did you lose your parents?" asked the man again, pressing Sasori's buttons.

Deidara couldn't help his laughter and had to bite his lip harder and cover his mouth with his sleeve.

Sasori glared half heartedly at Deidara, and finally answered the man's question. In his sweet little boy's voice he said; "No, this is my mother right here." He said smiling at Deidara.

Deidara's eyes got wide and he stuttered unrecognizable noises in his defense as he realized he had just been called a woman. Again. He was used to those comments from Hidan, but from his Danna? Now that really burned. Finally Deidara got himself together and said something in his defense that was not gibberish. "I am NOT a woman!" Deidara stated firmly as he stood up and slapped his Danna across the face.

"Hey! You're not supposed to hit your kids!" The man said angrily. He was a firm believer in this law. Deidara looked at him wide eyed and slapped him as well. "Fine! He's your kid, raise him how you want!" The man stood up, grabbed his chips and strutted away to a different table.

Sasori looked at Deidara like he was a child who had just been slapped by his mother. Even though Sasori couldn't feel pain, it was the principles. "What the F$ Deidara?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Danna! I didn't mean to! Please don't kill me!" Deidara said getting to his knees and begging for forgiveness.  
"Well, if I forgive you, it'll cost you." Sasori said slyly.

"Anything Danna!" Deidara screeched.

"You have to do that _thing_ I like."

"_That_ thing?" Deidara said disgustedly.

"Yes, _that_ thing. You know the one."

"But Danna, it's so weird, do you really like it that much?"

"You either do it, or no forgiveness."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it tonight…" Deidara said sitting back down in his stool.

"Okay then, you are forgiven." Sasori said smiling slightly. He would have to remember to tip the maid in the morning.

Kisame, sitting at the bar at the moment, was rather proud of himself. He had managed to get Itachi, _the_ Uchiha Itachi, totally wasted. And what a site it was: Itachi had one drink in hand, waving it around as he spoke, spilling it all over his hand, the other flying around illustrating what he said with unreadable gestures, and was saying whatever just happened to pop into his head at that whatever moment.

"OMG, Kisame, look at her dress? _Totally_ the wrong colour for her. Am I right?" he slurred while pointing to a plant in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I know!" Kisame was enjoying himself way too much right now.

"Hehehehe…" apparently, Kisame noted, Itachi got very giddy when he was drunk. "Kisame…" Itachi asked through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Kisame replied with a sharky grin on his face.

"Did you kno-o-ow… that I always had a real unhealthy liking for fish…particularly sharks?" Itachi said in a very suggestive manner, taking another sip from his drink.

"_Score_!" The shark muttered inaudibly. Kisame tried to steady his voice as he spoke. "N-no Itachi-san, I didn't know that…" Kisame swallowed hard.

Kisame thought himself very lucky at that moment. Not only was he partners with the beautiful Uchiha, but Itachi just so happened to have some sort of bizarre fixation for fish. Kisame's sharky grin grew at the thought of what the exact _extent_ of this liking for fish was. Kisame took out a pen, and without taking his eyes off of the intoxicated Uchiha for more than a couple seconds, he wrote _tip __maid in morning_ on his hand.

XX

* * *

Illustration: www. fanart - central . net / piccies / s / SandySibs / 603217 . jpg (take out the spaces) 

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry it too so long to update. Jeez, as it turns out, my sister didn't finish the epilogue, so I had to end it myself! She promised that she'd do it! Ugh! Oh well though, it's over now. I hope you liked it. Well, maybe I'll write more stories later. But only if people review! Remember: there is no bad review (except if it's only to make fun of someone or rudely comment. I take criticism, but I can't stand rudeness.)! Well, now that the story is finally done, I can rest easy. Man! That took a long time to write! Anyway, tell me what you thought of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Though, I _do_ own Iroh (based off _Avatar: the Last Airbender_'s Iroh!) and Hugh Hyuga; but who cares about them anyway.


End file.
